Ryuujin Saga: Fairy Tail's Dragon God
by ZuttoAragi
Summary: After being captured by Madara Naruto activates a seal that ends up destroying his world. Being trained by the Ten-Tails, Ryuujin, Naruto prepares to start cleaning up messes left in different dimensions by the fallout of his seal. His first venture leads him to a strange world of magic, dragons, and fairies.
1. Where It All Begins

**Chapter I**

**Hellooo everybody! Yeah...I know. Yet another new story. This is actually a story I wasn't planning on doing for a while, but unfortunately the situation's changed and I need to get it at least started quickly. If the title didn't tip you off this is a crossover between Naruto and Fairy Tail. It also happens to be one of the earliest stories in the Ryuujin Saga. Anyway, I won't be doing much more on it for a while though, since I still need to finish up Final Reign, then Rise of the True Phoenix Dragon Life 2 after that. But I will eventually make it back to this one after all that mess. Now, for the reason I've taken the time to start this now. There is another author named Darkblade Naruto who is planning a story that is eerily similar to plans that my coauthor, Bakuto Masaki, and I made for this story. Now, getting it up this early has less to do with him and more to do with some of the people on FFNet who would no doubt call me a copycat since the premise, and even the title of this story, are similar to his. Well that is pure coincidence and I wanted to get this up now so I could say this and so no one could accuse me of copying him. In fact the only reason I know about this now is thanks to seeker of true anime fan fic informing me of this. Alright, now with that little disclaimer out of the way I think we can get on with the story. If you'll notice, I've altered the introduction some from previous stories, mostly including information that hadn't been decided when I started the other Ryuujin Saga stories but is now part of the series and is known to readers of some of my other stories as well. Anyway, it's time to start the actual story so I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave reviews on what you think. And actually, just for fun, I think I'll start a poll on my profile. There you guys can decide which story you want me to continue first, Rise of the True Phoenix Dragon Life 2 or Fairy Tail's Dragon God, since I am enjoying writing both and would like to hear what you guys want to see continued most. Okay, _now_ on to the story.**

* * *

The Fourth Great Shinobi World War had been long and bloody, both sides suffered heavy losses, but it was currently at its lowest point. Most of the Allied Shinobi Forces had been completely destroyed when Madara and Obito summoned the Ten-Tails. Even with the power he obtained by absorbing Father, leader of the Seven Sins or Homunculi, Naruto was defeated due to the revived and empowered Madara. A heartbroken and weakened Naruto was easily captured.

The Ten-Tails had reverted to its form as the Gedo Statue. Floating between its outstretched hands was Killer Bee, right before his body fell limply to the ground with Gyuki being absorbed. The last of the Gedo's eight outer eyes opened.

Madara, whose Ten-Tails Sage Mode had retracted and he looked like his normal self, looked down at the pathetic sight of the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki being restrained by Black Zetsu. He then smirked wryly. "Look at you, descendent of Ashura. Even as an immortal Homunculus you are powerless to stop the Eye of the Moon." He then looked at Zetsu and nodded.

The half black, half white being walked forward pulling the blonde's unconscious form behind him. He reared back and tossed him into the air.

Right after he did, several purple, ethereal dragons shot from the Gedo's mouth and enveloped him as Madara and Obito began the absorption process.

The pain of Kurama being slowly sucked out of him was enough to awaken Naruto. He looked around to see the familiar faces of Madara and Obito, standing unaware to his conscious state. Taking advantage of this, he used what little strength he could muster and activated a seal on his left hand that he had created thanks to his Reanimated father.

* * *

_The remainders of the shinobi forces, numbering a mere four hundred, had somehow managed to escape the onslaught by the Ten-Tailed Demon._

_Naruto was sitting on a stump with dull eyes, he had just witnessed Hinata give her life to save him not mere hours after her cousin Neji did the same. To make matters worse, Julia had also used the last of her own Philosopher's Stone's power to keep Naruto's powered. Naruto barely managed to look up as his father, Minato Namikaze, who had been reanimated by Orochimaru, walked over to him with a sympathetic expression._

_Naruto forced a weak smile and then continued to stare at the ground._

_"Hey, Naruto," Minato said, still somehow managing to function with only a single arm, getting his son's attention. "I have an idea."_

_Narrowing his eyes, Naruto moved over slightly so his father could sit._

_Minato nodded and sat down pulling out a scroll. On it was a design similar to the key used to open the Nine-Tails' seal. Naruto looked at in confusion. "What's this?"_

_"It's something I came up with shortly before Obito attacked the village."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow as his father continued to speak._

_"It was to be a backup plan in case the Nine-Tails, or Kurama as you call it, got out. Unfortunately I wasn't able to finish it before the attack and had to use the Reaper Death Seal instead. Ironically enough, I had enough time inside the Reaper's gut to finish it," he ended with an embarrassed chuckle. His features became a little more sullen when he noticed his son's lack of emotion. He gave another sympathetic smile and said. "Naruto, holding it in like that won't help."_

_Naruto looked away defiantly. "I'm not holding anything in."_

_Minato sighed and pulled his son into a hug. "I'm sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry, for all of this."_

_Hearing the pure unbridled emotion in his father's voice, Naruto couldn't stop and began to just cry into his shirt, returning his hug._

_Shortly after that, they worked on the seal together and finished it. It was a little later that Madara sealed Minato's reanimated body away, sucking out Kurama's dark half in the process, during the last battle, leaving only the two Jinchuriki and less than four hundred shinobi alive._

* * *

Naruto looked at his hand and his eyes started to water. He forced back the tears, clenched his fist, activated the seal and turned the seal on his stomach.

"What the hell is he doing!?" Obito called seeing the blonde's actions.

Kurama's chakra flowed away from his body a little more, before moving slower and slower. Eventually the flow stopped. Then the chakra jerked and it all started flowing into Naruto, causing him to shout in pain as all the chakra of the Ten-Tails flowed into him. All nine Tailed Beasts having been assimilated and the Ten-Tails awakening into its true form, the Ten-Tailed Dragon Ryuujin.

"NO!" Madara bellowed, seeing Ryuujin's chakra flowing into Naruto's body, the eight open eyes and one partially open eye almost immediately snapping shut.

The two remaining Uchihas attempted to stop the flow along with Black Zetsu's help, but it was pointless, the chakra flow couldn't be stopped.

Unfortunately for everyone involved, the seal hadn't taken into account just how much chakra Ryuujin had. When the last of its chakra flowed into Naruto, there was almost immediate recoil when it reacted with Naruto's Philosopher's Stone. This recoil resulted in an astronomic level of energy bursting outward at once.

The burst completely annihilated the Elemental Nations, and the rest of the planet for that matter, along with all the others in that star cluster. It then caused a reaction that no one could have ever expected. The energy burst out so fast and roughly, as the energy of a God Tree would, that the entire universe destabilized before collapsing in on itself.

However, fragments of energy began to spread out, seemingly beyond the bounds of Naruto's universe entirely.

* * *

Acting quickly, Ryuujin transported both itself and Naruto into a pocket dimension.

It took a long time, one hundred human years to be exact, but when Naruto did come to, he realized two things. One, he had a headache unlike anything he could ever imagine, he was fairly certain there was a hole in his head. The second, was a massive black dragon standing in front of him, or floating technically. Most of it was jet black, causing it to visually meld with the inky blackness that comprised that dimension. Its eyes were a deep crimson color, with concentric circles outward, each circle having three tomoe on it. It had a pair of large wings with the tissue lining them being a pale teal color. The same color appeared on the underside of its hands, its lower jaw, its neck, and chest and stomach. The color also appeared on the underside of its tails.

Naruto looked at the tails and his eyes went wide with shock and fear.

**"I see you've not only awakened, but realized who I am,"** the dragon said in a deep, gravelly voice that sounded fittingly demonic.

"You, you're…you're the-" he was cut off by it speaking.

**"Yes. I, am the Ten-tailed Dragon, Ryuujin,"** it said with a mock bow.

"B-but…how?"

**"Simple, right before the backlash of my chakra created a black hole, I transported us to my own pocket dimension. Now, boy, this may shock you, but you've been asleep for over one hundred years."**

Naruto's expression matched his feelings, shock and disbelief. "But how!? I shouldn't be able to live that long!"

Ryuujin huffed, **"_You're_ the one that sealed me inside of you. A side-effect of the sealing method gave you immortality, at least within my dimension. Plus, don't forget you are now a living Philosopher's Stone, a homunculus of sorts. You do know that makes you immortal, right? Now, there is much for us to discuss. I will explain this first, your haphazard seal caused fragments of your world, your universe I suppose, to stretch out into infinity within the omniverse. That's a problem."**

Naruto raised a puzzled eyebrow. "Why's that?"

**"Because you nitwit, your dimension is supposed to, you know, stay _in_ your dimension. Fragments of it going outward into others means they're messing with those dimensions' timelines and prescribed futures. And since you created the problem, we've agreed you should fix it."**

Naruto looked at him puzzled. "We?"

Ryuujin raised a hairless eyebrow. **"Ahh…I should probably introduce you to him. Though considering you used human transmutation to try and save that buxom girl before you've already met him. Even if you didn't know it."**

"Buxom…oh…you mean...Hinata!? What's with you?!"

Ryuujin adopted a goofy smile. **"C'mon kid, even I can't ignore a nice pair of boobies."**

Naruto gaped. "You mean to tell me the most powerful being in existence is a massive pervert?! Just like Pervy-Sage!"

Ryuujin guffawed in response. **"Yes, yes! Although that novice pales in comparison to my perverted wit."**

Naruto just grumbled. "Whatever…anyway, who's this 'him' I'm supposed to meet?"

**"That'd be me…"** an echoing, almost child-sounding voice retorted.

Naruto looked around in shock. "W-who said that?!"

**"Over here."**

Naruto turned and watched as a single point of light behind him expanded, and then formed into an incomplete, humanoid shape with no facial features beyond a grinning mouth filled with blunt teeth. "Who…are you?"

The grinning being widened its smile. **"You can call me whatever you want. Ishvala, Creator, Overseer…God. But I prefer one name above all others. Truth."**

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "Then…that means…that you're…?"

Truth nodded. **"Yes. I am the being that dwarf so foolishly tried to control, becoming a false 'god' of his own. It's good to see you finally shut him up inside that heart of yours. You know…unlike him…since you understand the truth of the world…and the right answer, you might be able to control my power for a little while."**

Naruto clenched his fists as he trembled. "If…if you're really God…then…then I want them back!"

Truth frowned in confusion. **"You mean your friends and family? Sorry, I can't do that."**

"Why the hell not?!"

**"Because. Their souls have been scattered to the other dimensions. And a certain someone has cut me off from all dimensions but this one Ryuujin and I reside in. So I can't bring them back without having their souls. Which is part of the reason you're going to help us."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "And why should I do that?"

Ryuujin sighed heavily. **"I already told you. You're the one that created this problem, so you need to fix it."**

Naruto's eyes widened in rage. "I didn't cause this! They did!"

Truth shook its head. **"Tsk, tsk, tsk. They may have set the pieces in motion that led up to the action you took, but you're the one that took that action. If you hadn't done that, then this wouldn't have happened."**

"What was I supposed to do!? Let them win?! Let them seal the world in that genjutsu?! I…I didn't want this…I didn't want any of this to happen…" Naruto suddenly began trembling before falling to his knees. Tears then began flowing from his eyes. "I…just wanted to be happy with them. I didn't want to cause this." He looked behind him as he felt a light tap on his back. He looked up at Ryuujin.

**"They may have died in your universe, but their souls have spread out. So if you go to some other universe, you may find them alive there."**

Naruto's eyes widened. "Seriously?!" He stood up in anticipation.

**"Calm down, calm down," **Truth hushed. **"There's no guarantee of that. Or that you'll go to the universe they're alive in while they're alive. However, it's time we explain why I can't do this myself, since I know you're curious."**

Naruto nodded in agreement.

**"Simple. There used to be only one universe. One infinitely massive, infinitely expansive universe with a near infinite number of God Trees within it. Each Tree controlled a region of space with its influence. While each one was in itself a sentient, separate, living being like Ryuujin here, they were also like my limbs. Through them I expressed control and influence over the world. However, I mostly enjoyed watching the creatures within each area as they did their thing, I found how they tried to take control of each other, or lands, or even flimsy things like ideologies greatly amusing. Unfortunately this proved to be a problem when an anomaly I hadn't predicted showed up. The Einst."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Einst? What's that?"

**"A race of mechanical, and somehow organic, aliens who, for some unknown reason, are able to exert control over the God Trees. They then did something I never expected. They somehow activated all of the God Trees at once and separated all the areas of space from one another into separate pockets, or universes as you would call them."**

Naruto sat down with a perplexed look. "Why'd they do that?"

Ryuujin shrugged in response. **"Beats the hell outta me."**

Truth nodded and then added. **"Although I think it has something to do with the goals of their leader, Neue. He seems to believe himself to be judge, jury, and executioner for the cosmos. He thinks that the prescribed path for a universe, its timeline that I generate based on what I think will happen in the future, is absolute. And any alterations in that flow must be corrected."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow and scratched his head. "I'm really not following here."

Ryuujin waved at Truth. **"He's an imbecile, so speak in easy words."**

"Hey! I can hear you!"

Ryuujin just stuck his tongue out.

Naruto growled.

Truth snickered in amusement. **"Right, right. How about this? I'll explain it to him properly then you can use baby words."**

"Hey!"

Ryuujin nodded in agreement. **"Sounds good to me."**

"Heeyy!"

Truth just ignored him as it continued. **"Anyway, Neue thinks the only way to correct the 'mistakes' is to eradicate all life in that universe so it will start from scratch. If you can imagine, that's a horribly inefficient method, so I want him stopped. But I'll need your help to do it."**

"Why me?"

Truth grinned widely. **"Because…you have a God Tree inside of you." **It pointed to Ryuujin. **"Thanks to that you can access the other God Trees and return them to my control, so I can kick Neue's forces out of those universes. And you also need to find each fragment of your world that's causing trouble, since not all people from your world would be content to just go along with that universe's guidelines and laws, and would cause havoc. If that fragment is one of the trouble causers, it's your duty to get rid of it. If you don't mind."**

Naruto sighed heavily as he took everything in. "So let me get this straight, this creepy Neue guy split the universe into multiple universes, is killing everything in each universe, and you want me to unseparate each universe so you can kick their butts. And you want me to find bad guys from my world and kick their butts?"

Truth looked at Naruto dumbly for a moment before laughing loudly. **"I never thought I'd hear an explanation that is simultaneously pants-on-head retarded and absolutely correct on the same time!"**

"Hey! I'm not a retard!"

Truth just grinned. **"At any rate, yes. That's a simplified version of what I'd like you to do."**

Naruto nodded. "Can I see my friends and family after that?"

Truth folded its arms in thought. **"How about this: you take care of this job for me and I'll do what I can about bringing back the people you care about. The more universes you return to me the more people I'll be able to save."**

Naruto just grinned. "Sounds good to me faceless guy!"

Truth chuckled. **"Good to hear."** It then turned to Ryuujin. **"Now it's your turn."**

Ryuujin looked at Truth puzzled. **"Oh. My turn?"**

**"Yes. Somebody needs to train this dolt to take on the Einst. After all, your Spirits aren't exactly capable anymore."**

Ryuujin narrowed his eyes pained. He then sighed heavily. **"Alright, if the kid agrees I'll train him."**

"Yippee! New jutsu!"

Truth smirked and motioned a hand at the blonde.

Ryuujin grumbled. **"Seriously? I almost get out of that accursed statue…and I don't even get to see tits but this little tit? Whatever…Naruto."**

The blonde ignored him.

**"Naruto."**

And again.

**"Naruto!"**

Naruto froze and looked up at Ryuujin. "Yeah…what?"

**"If I'm going to help you do this then we'll need to get started training immediately. For now Truth will leave, then he'll contact me when he finds a suitable universe for us to go. So for the centuries we have in between I will train you with the accumulated knowledge of my progeny which they ascertained over their admittedly short lives."**

"Progeny? Wait! You mean Kurama and the others!?"

Ryuujin nodded, his red eyes staring at Naruto.

"Then! Then, what happened to them!?" he shouted in fear.

**"The seal resulted in their minds being melded with my own, returning to my original consciousness, albeit added to by their memories and emotions."**

"But," Naruto said defeat starting to claim his mind, "But…but I had just become friends with Kurama," he said, tears edging at his eyes.

Ryuujin sighed and brought a clawed finger towards Naruto, a single claw being the same size as the boy himself, pointing to his heart. **"Kurama still exists within you, and by proxy me. One of the abilities you will gain is to be able to summon each of my progeny for short periods with their personalities intact. But that is for later. We will begin your training now. And since you are immortal, your body will not tire, get hungry or thirsty, nor need periods of rest."**

"These other worlds you'll send me to, will anyone I know be there?" Naruto asked as a greyish blue floor-like surface appeared below them.

Ryuujin crossed its arms in thought and rubbed its chin with one of its tails. After a moment of thinking, it cracked an eye at Naruto and said, **"Doubtful. But, you will find others there to form bonds with. But considering the effects of my surging chakra, your Philosopher's Stone, and your seal it's not unreasonable that some of the sterner of your peers may have survived. Though it is unlikely that any of those who are your friends live. Who knows, maybe Truth wasn't just talking out his ass and is right."**

With a downcast expression, Naruto nodded slowly and prepared to train with Ryuujin.

* * *

Ryuujin's training was rather tough and extensive. Under Ryuujin's tutelage, Naruto learned he would eventually train in all five chakra natures, medical ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, weapon techniques, and even be able to master the seemingly unlearnable Kekkei Genkai abilities like Ice Style and Wood Style. Although learning how to use much of that would wait for a later period of time. Naruto still needed to master alchemy along with the abilities of the Seven Sins, the seven homunculi produced by Father.

Mentioning them brought a visible shadow to Naruto's face, remembering his feelings for Lust.

Forcing those thoughts from his mind he trained with Ryuujin for the next two hundred years.

After that two hundred years Naruto was dropped into a different world, one he was unfamiliar with, where he would spend ten years within it.

Ryuujin explained it was connected to a different world he would visit at a later date but that wasn't important.

* * *

He trained for another thirty years before Ryuujin suddenly stopped.

Ryuujin, who had assumed a humanoid form to better train Naruto which looked like a man with long black hair with Ryugan eyes with black lines extending down his face from his eyes, his head was adorned in a two piece helmet resembling the head of a humanoid dragon with three eyes made of red crystal and three horns on the top, his torso was covered in armor resembling a black ribcage with maroon tissue underneath with a large Ryugan eye in the middle of his torso, his shoulders had large pauldrons with a row of teeth at the bottom with a large Ryugan covering the majority with ringed armor on his upper arms and his forearms covered in gauntlets that resembled reptilian dragon heads with two empty eye sockets, a row of plate like skirt armor covered his waist with his legs adorned in the same ringed armor as his upper arms with a Ryugan on each of his pointed knee armor and another set on the ends of his boots which resembled a skull with a wide open mouth, looked up and then smirked underneath his mask.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

Ryuujin pointed up. "Looks like Truth finally has somewhere for you to go."

Naruto smiled widely. "'Bout time! Right, so what's this place called?"

"Earth Land. Bye bye."

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Whaddya mean bye by-AAAHHH!"

Ryuujin snickered to himself as Naruto fell through a hole that suddenly formed in the floor. "If each new world is introduced like this I could become amused by this."

* * *

"GGGAAAGGGHHH!" Naruto bellowed as he fell from a hole in the sky.

He saw only an expanse of clouds below him, which were speeding up and then past him quickly.

His eyes then widened when he passed the clouds and saw the land below.

A mass, lush, forested area of land which from his aerial view Naruto could tell was a peninsula, despite the ocean being far off.

"Whoa…this is…somethin' else."

**'_Heh, heh, thought you'd like it. Looks like home, don't it?_'**

Naruto smiled nostalgically. "Yeah…though that does leave one problem…wait…HOW ARE YOU TALKING INSIDE MY HEAD!?"

**'_We have a mental link, remember? You could speak like this to Kurama. A suggestion though, once you're among people just think what you want to say to me. That way you won't look like a mad person. And as for your little problem, you're a homunculus. The landing is undoubtedly going to hurt like hell but you'll live._'**

'_THAT'S NO EXCUSE!_'

**'_See there, you've already got it._'**

Naruto just growled until he noticed something on the ground below.

He saw what looked like a giant alligator fighting a person. The main thing he noticed was the alligator thing's giant horn. He could also tell from up in the sky that it wasn't normal as the twisted purple energy sparked on its body.

The second thing he noticed was it shooting blasts of that energy at the person, someone clad in silver armor, and that person seemed to be losing.

Naruto grit his teeth. '_Oy, dragon. Can I redirect my fall?_'

**'_Of course. Just try to shot blasts of fire from your hands._'**

'_I can do that?_'

**'_Well…not yet. Though if you're really desperate you could just try leaning._'**

Naruto's expression flattened. '_You. Suck._'

**'_But I do it so well._'**

Naruto just sighed and decided to take the comical approach of trying to swim through the air.

Which seemed to do the trick as Naruto suddenly slammed into the back of the giant alligator at meteoric speeds, causing boulders, stones, and dust to fly in every direction, a woman shouting as the shockwave slammed her against a rock wall.

"Oww…I really need to learn how to control my fall," Naruto moaned as he stood up. He then looked to the side as he heard a deep growl. "Eh…?"

The giant alligator, which he now realized was not much smaller than a Tailed Beast, glared at him angrily.

"Oh boy…"

"Move out of the way!" a voice shouted.

"Huh?" Naruto ducked as suddenly someone dove overtop of him, practically flying, and slashed at the monster repeatedly before landing next to him. His eyes widened when he got a good look at the person the monster was fighting the whole time.

A beautiful, albeit dirtied and battered, young woman with long, scarlet red hair that reached her waist and brown eyes who was wearing armor that seemed to have almost every piece made of a silvery metal with only a small breastplate that was composed of feather-shaped plates that pointed upwards, which barely covered her rather large bust, with a large metal flower on the front that extended to her hips along her sides, her biceps being covered with metal straps, along with very large plated gauntlets which had feather-shaped plates at the edges, her waist was encircled by large, decorative plates reminiscent of feathers that formed a long skirt, as well as a pair of plated boots which were partially hidden by her skirt, each having small, ornamental wings, a neck guard made of feather-like plates, a tiara with prominent wings, causing some of her hair to cover her left eye, her armor lastly having large metal wings. However, this armor was dented, dirtied, and cracked all over from her fight with the monster. The woman sighed and the turned to Naruto with a scowl. "What are you doing?!"

Naruto looked at her plainly. "I _thought_ I was helping."

"By getting in my way!? What if that thing had killed you?!"

Naruto reared back suddenly. "I'm sorry."

The woman looked at him puzzled and then sighed. "I'll finish this thing off and then you can explain to me why you fell out of the sky."

Naruto frowned and then grinned, running up beside her. He slammed one fist into the other hand. "No way, lady. This thing's obviously beaten the snot out of you. I'm itchin' to get some action, so why don't _you_ stay back?"

The woman looked at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious. You just fell out of the sky. How could you possibly-?" She didn't get her answer as Naruto suddenly rushed forward. She outstretched a hand and tried to warn him. "Wait!"

The monster growled as he approached and then swiped its tail at him.

He grinned and jumped in the air over its head, before flashing through several hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He brought his index and pointer fingers of his right hand together into a circle and then placed them over his mouth, exhaling a sudden stream of fire from his mouth, hitting the monster with enough force to knock it back several feet and make it howl in pain.

The woman raised both eyebrows in surprise. "Fire magic? No, that was something different." She narrowed her eyes in thought before shouting assistance to the blonde. "The scales on its back are as hard as iron, hit its belly!"

Naruto turned to her confused but then grinned. He gave a thumbs up in response. "You got it!" He then looked ahead as more purple energy condensed at its mouth. "Hit the belly, huh…I've got just the thing." He clapped his hands together and then slammed them on the ground, blue energy sparking from his hands.

The redhead raised an eyebrow when the monster was suddenly hoisted into the air from underneath by a giant stone hand. Her eyes widened some. "Earth _and_ fire magic?"

Naruto then jumped high in the air, flashed through several more hand signs, and inhaled heavily. "Wind Style: Wind Bullets!" He then spat several small, balls of air that impacted the monster's underside with force, sending blood flying into the sky. He then glanced down at the woman. "Now it's your turn!"

She looked at him confused but then nodded with a smirk and flapped the heavily damaged wings on her armor and flew up into the air, and then descended with force, her dual swords outstretched in front of her. A streak of light trailed her blades as she fell, before blood shot from the monster's neck as its head fell to the ground.

"Yes!" Naruto said proudly as he came down with a soft landing, pulsing a small amount of air so he didn't brain himself again.

The woman sighed in relief as the monster's body stopped twitching.

Naruto watched in amazement as her whole body was enveloped in light before her extravagant, winged armor seemed to just vanish and was replaced by a simple armor with a breastplate composed of a single piece of metal, decorated with curved lines and a deformed, yellow, cercelee cross, with the cross's right arm extended to the right side of her armor, with the shorter left arm covering an odd, red marking underneath, large and detailed shoulder guards, a waistguard composed of simply of two elaborate plates hanging from a simple belt over a thinner pair of plates circling her waist, plated gauntlets that extended up to her elbows, covered by elbow guards adorned by protruding metal ornaments reminiscent of feathers, a prominent, armored collared circling her neck and leaving the front side open, a short blue skirt, and long, knee-high black, leather boots.

She sighed and then turned to him with a stern expression.

"Eek!" Naruto shrieked at the intense gaze. '_Geez…this woman could turn Scar into a blubbering mess._'

"Tell me, who are you?"

"Eh?" Naruto said plainly.

"I asked who you are," she repeated.

Naruto nodded dumbly. "I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

She nodded in return. "Nice to meet you, Naruto. I am Erza Scarlet. I would like to thank you for helping to take down this drake."

Naruto just grinned widely. "Nah, don't mention it. Though if you do want to help I could use directions to the nearest town."

Erza nodded in response. "Yes. I simply need to carve off a piece of this drake to prove to the townspeople that it is dead and will no longer harm them." She reached out a hand and a sphere of light burst from her hand and then took the form of a long, double-edged sword.

Naruto couldn't resist gasping in awe. "Wow! That's so cool, y'know! How'd you do that, y'know?"

Erza looked at him puzzled. "Haven't you ever heard of requip magic?"

Naruto blinked in curiosity. "Isn't magic just illusions?"

Erza looked at him like he was the dumbest thing on the planet. "You're kidding right…? Magic is the most basic element of life in our world and you only know it for parlor tricks?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head in thought. "Yeah, pretty much."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "That's a lie. You just used some yourself, earth magic, fire magic, and wind magic."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "I did?"

**'_She means your ninjutsu and alchemy._'**

Naruto nodded in recognition. "That wasn't magic. The wind and fire attacks were ninjutsu, the other thing was alchemy."

"Alchemy? Ninjutsu? I've never heard of these things. I suppose it is unimportant. What I'd really like to know is why you suddenly fell out of the sky."

Naruto suddenly paled. "Ah…well…you see…"

Erza narrowed her eyes and pointed her blade at Naruto. "You're stalling. Why?"

Naruto laughed uncomfortably. "Now…c'mon…let's not do anything rash, y'know."

Erza raised an eyebrow and then pushed her sword forward some. "Why do you keep repeating that?"

"Repeating what?"

"'Y'know'?"

Naruto blinked. He then moaned. "Aww man, I thought I stopped doing that…"

Erza sighed and then lowered her blade, it disappearing in a burst of light. "If you truly don't want to answer me that's fine. Unless…you don't remember."

**'_That's a good out. Use it._'**

Naruto gave a subtle nod. "Yeah…I was trying to think of a way to say that so you'd believe me. I really have no idea where I am."

Erza folded her arms as she continued speaking to him. "Is that so? Then how do you know these ninjutsu and alchemy techniques?"

"I remember my history. What I don't remember is how the hell I ended up here. I'm lost and don't know what's going on. Well, aside from the fact that I just helped a pretty lady take down a giant gator."

Erza raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, then I think I know who can help you."

Naruto blinked curiously. "You do?"

Erza nodded with a smile. "Yes. Master Makarov. He is the guild master of Fairy Tail, the guild I belong to. If you'd like, I could lead you there after I finish up this quest."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Sounds good to me. Although…what were thinking of hacking off?"

Erza examined the beast and then noticed its head. "I'll take its horn, why, do _you_ want to cut it off?"

Naruto laughed weakly. "I think I may know a way that's less…violent." Acting without waiting for her to respond he walked up to the drake's head and clapped his hands together, then placed one on its horn. Blue energy sparked from his hand before a small line appeared on its horn. Naruto grunted lightly as he lifted up the severed horn. He grinned and looked at Erza. "So, ready to go?"

She nodded and then stretched out her hand. "If you please. I would like to carry it myself. I was the one contracted to slay the drake after all."

Naruto looked up at the horn, which he was keeping aloft with a small trickle of wind chakra, with a worried expression. "I dunno…it's pretty heavy."

Erza smiled lightly. "I assure you, I am plenty strong to carry it."

Naruto looked at her uncertain but shrugged before letting it drop. "If you say so, but just let me know if-wwuuhh…?" He trailed off stupefied as she easily hoisted the massive horn with one hand. "H-holy crap…"

Erza looked at him plainly. "Told you I could handle it myself."

Naruto just nodded dumbly. "Uh…yeah."

* * *

Eventually Naruto and Erza made their way down to the small town below, where Erza showed the townspeople the horn of the giant drake.

In response they celebrated and offered to decorate the horn as a gift to Erza.

Naturally she accepted it, hauling the massive object over her shoulder with a single arm.

As she left she turned to Naruto. "It's time to go."

Naruto nodded as he got up and then looked at the horn. "You know…even if you are insanely strong…I could make it easier to carry that thing."

Erza raised an eyebrow curiously before setting it down. "Is that so? But you said you'd never seen requip magic."

Naruto nodded in return before digging into one of his pouches and pulling out a scroll. "I haven't. I use storage scrolls."

Erza looked at him curiously as he unrolled the scroll in his hands to a certain point. She observed that the scroll had a series of symbols drawn on it with each group have a large diamond shape in the center with a different series of symbols inside the diamond shape. She then watched as another object appeared, a brush and an ink well. She put a hand on her hip in thought. "This is quite possibly the most bizarre storage method I have seen."

Naruto just shrugged. "It's served me so far." He then drew a few symbols inside an empty diamond. The horn suddenly exploded into a burst of smoke before the smoke was sucked inside the seal.

Erza gasped in surprise. "That's quite impressive."

Naruto nodded as he stood up and unrolled the scroll. "Yup. All I need to do is find the horn's spot in the scroll again and then I can unseal it."

Erza nodded as she turned to start walking. "So, shall we?"

Naruto grinned in response. "Yup. You said this place is called Fairy Tail, right?"

Erza nodded as they continued walking. "Yes. It is. It is but one of the many magical guilds across the kingdom of Fiore."

"Fiore, huh? I hope it's not too much to ask, but I don't know anything about this place. The only thing I really know is what we've talked about so far and that the planet is called Earth Land."

Erza looked at him slightly puzzled. "I understand. If you'd like then, I can give you a basic overview of the kingdom and the guilds."

Naruto pumped a fist into the air. "Sounds good to me!"

"Right. To make things simple, do you know what a guild is?"

Naruto put his hands behind his head in thought. "Sorta…there were a few guilds where I'm from…but they were mostly groups of rogue ninjas who couldn't find work anywhere else."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "I see. Well here, guilds like that are called Dark Guilds. It's best if you stay away from them when possible."

Naruto nodded plainly. "Right."

"I suppose you'll need an introduction to what legal guilds are here then." She put a hand on her chin in thought. "I suppose…the best way to describe it is a family. With the guild master acting as the parent who watches over the others."

Naruto looked up at the sky in thought. He then grinned happily. "Heh, heh. Sounds like one of the Hidden Villages if you ask me."

"Hidden Villages?"

Naruto waved a hand dismissively. "Not important. Anyway, so what's Fairy Tail like?"

Erza nodded, confused why he was so secretive though. Not that she had any room to talk. "We are most certainly a family. The master considers each of us his children."

Naruto gave a slightly disturbed look. "Sorry, but for some reason those words together sound kinda…"

"Kind of what?" Erza asked plainly, though with an overtone of, "give the right answer or die."

Naruto raised his hands high in the air. "Nothing!"

"I see."

Naruto sighed in relief how easily her attention was deflected. '_Geez…she's crazy._'

**'_Heh, heh. It's always the crazy ones that are the best though._'**

Naruto raised an eyebrow. '_What does that mean?_'

**'_You…really don't know?_'**

'_No._'

**'_Well…it's hard to explain._'**

Naruto shrugged. '_Whatever._'

"At any rate, the guilds don't simply operate as they please though, that's reserved for the Dark Guilds," Erza added.

Naruto looked at her as he listened. "I see. So who _does_ oversee the legal guilds?"

"The magical council of Era. They oversee the different forms of magic and decide what kinds, and even what specific spells, are legal or not. They also give out orders and commands to the guilds, governing over them."

"I see. So just how many guilds are there?"

"I'm not certain truly. Although I know there are at least more than a hundred. Though most are too small to be considered any of the major guilds, like Fairy Tail or Blue Pegasus." Naruto noticed the slight cringe when she mentioned the latter.

He and Erza continued walking for another day or so, Erza explaining more about the guild and how it worked.

Naruto was surprised how similar the guild and its guild master were to a hidden village and its kage. Essentially the guild master was the person that ran the guild, giving out orders and whatnot from his position as leader. And sometimes punishments. The guild also had a request board, where the series of jobs that people were requesting of Fairy Tail were posted, any member being allowed to pick a job and take it, reaping the rewards of the job and sharing a small amount with guild.

She also told him about some of the individual members.

Such as Natsu Dragneel. A man with a special kind of magic that was specially designed for taking down dragons.

Naruto was almost as surprised to hear that as he was to hear that dragons were real. A certain Ten-Tail one feeling rather offended.

* * *

After a few more days' trip the duo made it to the outskirts of the town in which Fairy Tail was based, Magnolia.

Naruto looked over the town with awe. "Wow…it's so big."

Erza nodded happily. "Yes. It feels good to be back. Although…I've been hearing my guildmates have been causing trouble."

Naruto blinked in curiosity. "Really? I thought you guys were a light guild."

Erza nodded with a heavy sigh. "We are…although that doesn't mean our guild doesn't cause trouble. Our members are infamous for causing severe property damage as a result of our magical powers. Speaking of…" Naruto turned to her curiously, "I think for now you should refer to both your different jutsus and alchemy as magic. You can tell the others the specifics later. For now though…I'm going to need help from some of my guildmates."

Naruto tilted his head curiously. "Oh, why's that?"

Erza thought for a moment before answering. "Before meeting up with you, I overheard rumors that a Dark Guild is planning something dangerous. And not only that, it's one of the more powerful ones, Eisenwald."

Naruto looked up in thought. "Eisenwald…they definitely have an evil sounding name."

Erza nodded in response.

"Hey…if you need help, I could come along. Not like I've got anything better to do."

Erza looked at him thoughtfully and then shook her head. "No. You aren't a member of our guild. You don't know what kinds of dangers we'll be facing."

"I once fought a guy that could control six dead bodies with insane powers and that all shared sight, making it nearly impossible to get the drop on them."

Erza looked at him in disbelief. "That…sounds ridiculous."

"Well so does a guy that can eat fire!"

Erza sighed in resignation. "Fine. You can come along. I'll consider this your trial for joining the guild, should you feel the need to do so."

"Yes!" Naruto cheered quietly.

"However…" her tone suddenly darkened in a way that frightened the blonde. "Before that…I'll need to reprimand my guild for all the trouble they've been causing. Once that is done with we will leave."

"'Kay!"

"Hey, Erza!"

"Huh?" Naruto mumbled.

Both he and Erza turned as a person walked up to them.

It was a young girl with short, light-brown hair that fell just below her shoulders, a large bang covering most of her forehead, big brown eyes, as well as a rather large bust, who also wore a white and red spaghetti strap shirt with a similar cross design to what Erza's armor bore, a denim miniskirt with slits up both side, knee-high boots with light-brown borders, a flower-patterned armband on her right arm, a necklace with a small, heart-shaped pendant, and a belt around her waist which held up a pair of tonfas. The girl ran up to Erza waving. "Hey, Erza, you're back!"

Erza nodded in return. "Yes, I am."

The girl nodded and responded happily, "Great! Haru, Musica, and I just got back too."

"Elliiee!" they all heard a voice moan.

The three turned to see two others running up behind the girl.

The lead of the two was a young man with white, spiky hair and dark irises who wore a light blue shirt underneath a black jacket with fur on the collar and the same cross in white as was on Erza's armor and the other girl's shirt, a pair of white cargo pants with a chain dangling on the right pocket, black shoes, a simple necklace with several beads on it, and a large, double-sided, metal sword with a red hilt. He ran up to the girl panting. "Geez…Elie, don't run off like that."

The second person, a tall young man with brown eyes and spiky black hair, with three metal studs over his left eye, silver earrings on his ears and who wore a simple red shirt underneath a closed brown jacket, beige pants, and black shoes, walked up to the group. "Yeah-" his attention suddenly shifted to Erza, "why hello Erza. Nice to see you again."

Erza sighed in annoyance at the dark-haired man's obvious advance and answered plainly, "Yes, nice to see you as well Musica."

The silver-haired boy noticed Naruto curiously and pointed to him. "Hey Erza, who's that guy?"

Erza looked to Naruto and then answered, "His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He was lost in one of the forests near the town where my last job was so I decided to see if the master could help him."

Naruto bowed lightly in greeting. "Nice to meet you."

The girl raised a curious eyebrow at his act. She then noticed his whisker marks. "Are those…whiskers?"

Naruto tilted his head puzzled. "No…they're just something I've had since I was a kid."

"Are you part bug?"

Naruto face-faulted. "WHAT!?" '_I'm pretty sure Kurama would be insulted by that._'

**'_Agreed,_'** Ryuujin concurred.

The stud-eyed man put a hand on his hip in annoyance. "Hey, Elie, you do know that not everything with animal features is a bug, right?" He then turned to Naruto with an apologetic smile. "Sorry 'bout that pal, Elie has a tendency to refer to animals as bugs."

Naruto waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry, I've been called worse."

The ravenette shrugged then chuckled. "Though I suppose her amnesia would account for her calling everything a bug."

Elie puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Amnesia?"

Elie turned to him from the spiky-haired man and nodded slowly. "Yeah…I don't remember anything from my past other than these letters on my arm, they spell Elie." She showed him the numbers which read, "3713." "So…that's my name."

Naruto folded his arms in thought. '_I wonder if I can help her…it's not right for someone to remember anything, their memories are who they are._'

The silver-haired teen then walked up to Naruto and stuck out his hand. "Anyway, I'm Haru Glory, but you can just call me Haru, future Rave Master."

The studded man nodded and pointed to himself with his thumb. "Name's Hamrio Musica, silver magic user. Also Team Rave's resident cool guy."

Elie looked at him bluntly. "Yeah-no." She then turned to Naruto with a smile. "I'm Elie like I said before." She then glanced down when she felt something brush up against her leg.

It was a small, humanoid creature with a drill-shaped nose.

Elie picked it up and said, "Oh, and this is Plue."

Naruto just looked at Plue in disbelief. '_W-what…_is_ that thing?_' "Uhmm…is that…a dog?"

Elie shrugged before holding Plue out in front of her. "Yeah, most everybody says that. Personally I think he looks like a bug."

Haru suddenly snatched Plue from her arms and held him in a defensive hug. "Elie! Plue is _not_ a bug!"

Erza suddenly shouted, "Enough! We need to return to the guild to report on our own missions. I am also heading there to help Naruto, so none of us has time to stand around."

Team Rave answered in unison with matching frightened nods, "Right Erza!" They suddenly took off running at high speeds.

Naruto just blinked curiously. '_Sheesh…she could make Scar or musclestache's sister fall in line easily._'

* * *

Soon enough they reached what Naruto realized was the headquarters for Fairy Tail. A large, three-story stone building with multiple extravagant towers, a bell-tower at the top of the building, and a large, orange banner bearing the symbol of Fairy Tail upon it in white.

"Whoa…" Naruto breathed out impressed.

Erza chuckled in amusement. "Impressive, isn't it?"

Naruto nodded dumbly. "Hell yeah it is, y'know!"

"And there he goes again," she remarked to the side. After a sigh she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Stay behind me for now, once I'm finished reprimanding the others I'll go about introducing you."

Naruto nodded. "Got it."

"Oh, one more thing. I'd like you to give me the horn now."

Naruto shrugged but did as she asked.

* * *

Inside the guild hall, which looked like a large lunch hall, made mostly of wood with several long wooden tables, all of the people inside were stock still when the front doors opened, revealing Erza as she walked in, Naruto standing just out of view behind her, obscured by the massive horn.

He noticed everyone the room was suddenly frozen stiff, trembling at the mere sight of the armored redhead.

He noticed two people in particular, who were hand over shoulder each other, seeming to be best friends.

One was a lean, muscular young man with a slightly tanned skin tone, dark brown eyes, spiky pink hair, his Fairy Tail stamp just below his left shoulder in red, and who wore a sleeveless, gold-trimmed, black waistcoat, left open and untucked, exposing his bare torso, white, knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals Naruto thought looked a lot like his ninja sandals, and a scale-patterned scarf around his neck.

The other was a young man with spiky black hair, dark blue eyes, his blue Fairy Tail crest on his right pectoral muscle, who wore a pair of dark green pants with a light brown belt, a metal bracelet on his right wrist, a necklace with a crest resembling a sword with a gem in it, and a chain attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants. Naruto could only twitch an eyebrow as he noticed that's _all_ he was wearing, with no shirt.

Naruto noticed how the two had weak, dorky smiles as they had their arms slung over each other's shoulders, sweating heavily as Erza looked around the room. He gulped nervously. '_Damn…she seriously knows how to control a room._' As he continued looking around the room, he noticed two other people over by the guild's bar.

One was a young woman with long white hair, which curled at the ends and had the bangs tied up into a small ponytail, a rather impressively large bust, and blue eyes who wore a long maroon colored dress and matching high-heeled shoes.

Another person, a teenage girl with shoulder-length blonde hair, a small ponytail to one side held with a blue ribbon, brown eyes, a large chest, as Naruto was starting to note seemed natural, and Ryuujin was rejoicing in, a pink Fairy Tail stamp on her right hand, who wore a sleeveless white shirt with a blue cross design on it, a folded collar, a short, pleated, blue skirt, with a brown belt that held a black whip on one side and a pouch with a set of keys on the other, and knee-high black boots.

However, before he could notice the others, Erza slammed the horn down with a loud crash then demanded from the others, "I've returned. Is the Master here?"

He heard the blonde girl mutter, "S-so pretty…!"

Naruto just raised an eyebrow. He didn't disagree though.

"Welcome back!" the white-haired woman chirped. "The master's at a conference."

Erza nodded plainly. "I see."

Naruto was beginning to feel tingly. He usually did when something really bad was about to happen.

"What is that humongous thing, Erza?" one of the other wizards asked.

Erza glanced at Naruto, a "shut up and let me talk" glance. "The horn of a monster I subdued. The locals decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Is it a problem?"

"No, not in the least!" The man with a short bob-cut nodded and then noticed the figure behind her. "Hey, uh, Erza…who's that?"

Erza looked back at Naruto. "Oh, right. This is Naruto Uzumaki. He's someone I encountered on the road here who could use our help."

"Naruto?" a man with brown hair in a pompadour style, squinted eyes, with a cigarette in his mouth and a green, flower-patterned shirt with red pants asked. "Didn't Team Green Beast say they knew someone by that name?"

"Green Beast?" Naruto asked quietly.

Erza glanced at Naruto.

Naruto shook his head.

"You must have misheard Wakaba," Erza answered.

The man scratched his head curiously. "You sure? I'm certain-"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No way!" Wakaba answered frightened.

Suddenly a large, muscular man with tan-colored skin, long white hair styled upwards in long, wavy spikes with no eyebrows and dark eyes, a scar under his right eye, a black Fairy Tail crest on the left side of his neck, who wore a dark blue jacket with a purplish liner, held closed by a series of buttons, a zipper on the front that left the collar open, matching pants, and wooden geta sandals, slammed his foot on the table. "Gai is a real man! He'd never lie!"

Naruto's eyes suddenly widened.

Erza noticed this and decided to see if it was the right person. "You must mean Maito Gai, right, Elfman?"

The behemoth of a man looked at her with a confused frown. "Who else would I be talking about?"

Naruto nodded in response to Erza and then sighed. '_This guy is _way_ too much like Armstrong. The moment he takes his shirt off and talks about muscles I'm outta here._'

"I see."

Naruto then scanned around the room and noticed everyone begin to mumble.

One of them said, "I bet she's heard about what happened at Mt. Hakobe."

Another man, a slim, mildly muscular man with short, straight, slicked-back blue hair, linear, dark eyebrows, a prominent nose, a large amount of stubble on his face, including a thin mustache, wearing a knee-length white jacket with a blue liner, rolled up sleeves, as well as a simple, dark shirt underneath, brown, pinstriped pants held by a light-colored belt bearing a snake pattern with a simple, square buckle, a distinctive pair of shoes with a leopard pattern, and a large, serpentine necklace, smiled weakly. "O-oh crap…I'm a goner."

The blonde girl looked at Erza in surprise. "She's not what I imagined at all." She then noticed Naruto with her. '_I wonder who he is. Nobody else has mentioned him, except for Lee. He's actually kinda cute._'

"Listen up!" Erza ordered and even Naruto, who cognitively knew she was not his focus, froze. "On the road, I heard that Fairy Tail has been causing yet more trouble. The master may forgive you, but I will not!" She then began, one by one, shooting each of them down.

She first turned to a tall, slim, tanned young woman, with an ample bust and long, wavy, mid-back brown hair, two shoulder-length strands framing her face, with one starting from a prominent, high fringe, big brown eyes with prominent eyelashes, a black Fairy Tail stamp on the left side of her abdomen just above her hips, with most of her upper body exposed save for a blue bikini top, which in itself did little to hide her breasts, a pair of capri pants, high-heeled sandals, three plain bracelets on her left wrist, and a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, and shouted, "Cana!" causing the tanned woman to drop her drinking barrel, "How dare you drink dressed like that!"

Naruto looked at her in disbelief. '_This chick could drink Grandma Tsunade under the table._'

Next was a slim young man with long brown hair kept in a low ponytail, two long, curved bangs over his face, dark eyes, and a prominent frown who wore a dark, close-fitting dancing suit with grey, rounded, outlined areas on it that covered all but his head.

"Vijeeter," Erza motioned.

"Yes?!" the man stammered in the middle of a dance pose.

"Dance outside! Wakaba, I see cigarette butts on the floor. Nab," an extremely tall, heavily muscular and massive young man with straight, black hair styled in a bob cut, with a light colored band circling it on the top, two curved bangs emerging from under it, prominent lips on a squared face, bandages on his cheeks, his shoulders adorned by white, tattoos consisting of several circles on both shoulders, in distinctly tribal attire froze fearfully, "I see you're dawdling in front of the request board as usual. Just pick one!" Erza then turned to Team Rave, whom Naruto had met before and were cowering nearby. "Elie!"

Said girl popped out of cover at attention. "Y-yes ma'am!?"

"I see you're still gambling your job money despite knowing how horrible your luck is."

Elie felt a spear in the back.

"Haru!"

Haru cringed before slinking out.

"It's unfortunate you have such a powerful blade, since you're no better with it than Natsu, so instead of standing around here dawdling you should be out training and get better with that blade, or I'll make you better."

"Aye, sir!" he answered fearfully.

The blonde froze. '_Why is Haru acting like Happy?!_'

She then turned to Musica and frowned. "Musica, what have both master and I told you about stealing and flirting? You're as bad as Loke."

Musica looked off to the side deflective. "N-not me…"

Erza raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I hear reports of a man fitting your description doing just those deeds."

"How do you know it wasn't…Gray?"

Grey shouted, "Hey man!"

Erza narrowed her eyes. "Because Gray is too busy working with the others."

Musica began to sputter incoherently. "Ah…well…I…"

"You will be punished later."

"Dammit."

She then turned to Macao. "Macao!" the man flinched in response. However, rather than speak, she just sighed in frustration.

"Say something!" he shouted anxiously.

Erza then rubbed the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "Honestly, you cause too much trouble. But I'll be kind and say nothing today."

The blonde girl had a prominent sweat bead on the back of her head. "But you've said so much already." She then turned to Mira. "What is she, a disciplinarian?"

Mira just responded happily, "That's Erza for you. Though it is odd for her to bring someone with her like that. She either took a liking to him or thinks he's in need of assistance the guild can provide."

"Still, even if she is kind of a loudmouth, she looks like an actually mature person. Surely there's no reason to be so afraid of her?"

Erza then turned her glance to the blonde. "Are Natsu and Gray here?"

"Aye!" the pink-haired teen suddenly shouted.

Naruto just sweat-dropped. '_They…don't really think they're fooling anyone…do they?_'

"H-Hi, Erza!" the half-naked teen shouted, "We're good buddies as usual!"

"Aye!"

The blonde then shouted in shock, "Natsu's turned into Happy!"

Erza nodded. "I see. It's natural for good friends to fight sometimes too." She then raised an eyebrow. "Oh, right, as I said, this is Naruto. And the one with the scarf is Natsu."

Naruto blinked in curiosity. "The fire-eater?"

"Yes."

Naruto got a deceitful look in his eye.

"You aren't thinking of trying anything…are you?"

Naruto suddenly paled. "No, ma'am."

"That said, I'm glad you two are getting along."

Gray, the stripper, answered, "No, we're not exactly 'good friends'."

"Aye!" Natsu shouted.

Again the blonde shouted, "I've never seen Natsu like this!"

Mira then drew something in the air and explained, "A long time ago, Natsu challenged Erza to a fight and got really beat up."

The blonde was about to say something when suddenly, "WHOA!" Naruto shouted in shock. "I-i-it's…floating, y'know!"

Erza felt a sudden pang of regret at bringing Naruto around.

Mira looked at him confused and then smiled. "Have you never seen a light pen before?"

Naruto looked at the strange object in her hand. "No…that's insane."

Mira giggled at his astonishment. "I see. You can draw just about anything with it in the air like it's a canvas."

Again Naruto grinned before feeling a familiar glare behind his back and dropping whatever devious plan he had concocted.

"So, are you new to Fairy Tail too?"

Naruto turned and saw the blonde girl walk up to him. He scratched the back of his head and glanced away in thought. "Well…kinda. I'm not even an actual member."

She nodded. "I see. My name's Lucy by the way."

Naruto nodded and shook her hand. "Nice to meetcha."

"And mine's Mirajane, though you can just call me Mira. And those two, as it seems Erza's already pointed out," the white-haired woman said as she pointed at the "best buds," "are Natsu and Gray."

Naruto nodded and then got a frustrated look.

Lucy looked at him puzzled. "You alright?"

Naruto tapped his foot. "Yeah…I've just never seen anyone eat fire before."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? That's what's bothering you?"

Naruto nodded in frustration. "Yeah! I've seen people spit fire, shoot fire, and I even saw a guy suck fire into his hand, but never eat it. Aww, it'd be so cool too!"

Erza knocked him on the head in discipline. "I thought I told you, you could only come if you don't cause trouble."

"Ooohhh," Naruto pouted like a puppy that lost its toy.

Erza suddenly backed away at his expression. '_So…adorable!_'

Naruto stood up straight and sighed in annoyance. "Fine. But I'm gonna see scaly eat some fire at some point, right?"

Lucy interjected, "Knowing Natsu, oh yeah."

Naruto then remembered something Mira said. "Hang on, you said Erza beat up Natsu?"

Mira nodded.

Macao then chimed in, "Yup. Erza then found Gray walkin' around naked and beat him up too."

Cana then added, "She beat up Loke too for hitting on her."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Loke…? Who's that?"

Erza just sighed. "Merely another member of the guild. At any rate, Natsu, Gray, I have a favor to ask."

"Huh?" they responded in unison.

'_Guess it's time to mention that Dark Guild thing,_' Naruto thought to himself.

**'_This oughta be interestin',_'** Ryuujin remarked.

Erza continued. "I heard about something bad on my last job. Normally I would consult master Makarov about something like this first, but I believe this is a matter of utmost urgency."

Natsu and Gray listened intently.

"I want your help, will you come with me?"

The two looked at each other confused, as similar sentiments of surprise were shared among the guildmembers.

Naruto looked around puzzled. '_Huh…I guess she's really famous for being a lone wolf. …Although…taking on that giant…_thing_ back there should've been the clue I was lookin' for on that one._'

Erza looked at Natsu and Gray one more time before preparing to leave. "We leave tomorrow, make sure you're ready."

'_Me and him…_' Gray thought annoyed.

'_…on a team?!_' Natsu unknowingly finished Gray's thought in frustration.

"Erza, Natsu and Gray…" Mirajane mumbled to herself, "I never imagined it.

Lucy and Naruto turned to see Mira's look of pure shock.

"This could very well be the strongest Fairy Tail team ever assembled."

Naruto looked back at the three and gulped. '_Damn…these guys have got to be powerful. Heh, heh, if I tag along with this…it's bound to get awesome!_'

Erza turned to leave the guild hall for her own house, though she was stopped when one of the other guild members walked up to her to talk.

Naruto stood in the middle of the guild hall as the atmosphere seemed to lighten up before everyone went back to eating and drinking, though he could tell they were holding back their enthusiasm. However, as he looked around the room he began to notice something strange that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He noticed it as Cana sat talking with a green-haired woman. He felt like he was getting closer to the answer. He noticed it as well when Lucy was laughing happily while talking to Mirajane. "Huh…" He noticed it yet again when Elie was talking with Erza. He fully realized it right then. He then asked befuddled, "What…do they eat?"

"Huh?" Macao asked as he leaned over.

Naruto suddenly realized that with little exception, all the women in Fairy Tail had rather large breasts. '_This…is weird._'

**'_Hahahahah! Who's complainin'?! It's worlds better than that washboard smorgasbord Leaf Village! Everywhere you look there's massive funbags!_'** Ryuujin added ecstatically.

Naruto just sighed. '_Geez…you really _are_ a mega-perv._' He then paled as he realized something unfortunate. "Oh…crap…"

Mira looked at Naruto worriedly. "You alright Naruto?"

"I…don't have a home here…or even money. I don't even know what counts as money here…"

Mira raised an eyebrow. "Hmm…I guess that is a problem."

Naruto turned to her pleadingly. "Does Fairy Tail-?"

"No."

"I didn't even finish my question!"

"Sorry. But Fairy Tail only has dormitories for members. And even then it costs money to stay."

Naruto sighed heavily and then wandered out. "Okay…"

Lucy frowned sympathetically. "Poor guy."

Mirajane turned to her with a smile. "You could let him stay at your place."

"No way! I have enough trouble with Happy and Natsu, I don't need another freeloader!"

* * *

Naruto grumbled as he walked through the streets of Magnolia. "Crap…I wish I woulda asked for a map or somethin'…I don't know where the hell I'm going or anything." He then stopped as he looked around and then shouted, "Why does this place have to be so damn big?!" After a couple seconds he slumped shoulders and sighed in defeat. Scratching his head in thought he decided, "I guess I can use alchemy to make a house outta stone or something since Ryuujin hasn't taught me Wood Style yet." With that plan in mind he turned and rounded the nearby corner when he felt something slam into him from the side.

With a grunt he sat up and looked to the side to see what had run into him, and had to do a double take since he thought he was hallucinating.

In front of him, sitting on the ground moaning was a teenage girl with long, light brown hair, bangs framing her face, and light red eyes who wore a white t-shirt, yellow jacket with rolled sleeves, a short maroon skirt, and short brown boots. She moaned as she rubbed the back of her neck and looked ahead. "Sorry about that, I…wasn't…watching…"

Naruto's eyes widened before both he and the girl stood up swiftly and hugged tightly. "Julia!"

"Naruto!"

"Haha! I don't believe it!" Naruto pulled back and looked at her. "I can't believe you're actually alive."

Julia pulled apart from him and nodded with a smile. "Yeah, neither can I really. Anyway…" Julia looked around the two of them embarrassed. "We're starting to attract a crowd."

Naruto gulped. "Oh…yeah. But I don't have a house so I can't go anywhere really."

Julia raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then you can just stay with me for the time being."

Naruto blinked in surprise and then flashed a wide, toothy grin. "Great!"

"Julia!" a voice called.

Both Naruto and Julia turned as a woman with short purple hair, red eyes, purple lipstick, and wearing a black and purple, fitting outfit walked up to them.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and then gasped. "You're…Miranda!"

She nodded to him. "Yes…wait, you're that Naruto boy, aren't you? The one that helped Julia."

Naruto nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I have to say it's kind of odd to see you now…given that you were…well."

Miranda narrowed her eyes with a pained nod. "I remember it clearly when Ashle-I mean, Atlas, stabbed me in the back. At any rate, why exactly are you here? In this world?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't think we should talk here. Are you guys staying anywhere?"

Julia nodded but then raised an eyebrow. "Wait…I just realized something. You came into town with Erza Scarlet, didn't you?"

Naruto looked at her curiously and shrugged. "Yeah. And?"

Miranda paled. "Sorry…but that is not something that is easily disregarded. Erza doesn't just pick up random strangers all the time. You must tell us how that happened."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "I will as soon as we get somewhere else."

The two women nodded before leading Naruto to their shared home.

* * *

Julia and Miranda stood outside the door to their apartment, which was naturally seated in a larger structure, and unlocked the metal door leading inside.

The apartment itself was understandably small. Directly across from the door was the dining room living room combination, separated by the long couch at the edge of the living room. To the left of the door was a small wooden table with seating for four, the couch being just a few feet past it.

The living room featured a coffee table in the middle of the room, a larger couch on the back wall, a small indentation in the wall for books on the right side, the wall to the left side of the room featured a long, short window along with two chairs, a fireplace opposite it on the right wall.

To the right of the doorway was a small kitchen with a stove, fridge, sink, and limited counter space with just enough shelving for utensils and cookware.

At the end of the right wall, in between the living room and kitchen, was a small hallway leading to a bathroom and two bedrooms.

Naruto looked around thoughtfully. "Not bad."

Julia nodded in agreement. "Yup. Not bad for eight thousand Jewel a month, is it?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow confused. "Jewel?"

Miranda looked at him puzzled. "You do know what Jewel is, right?"

Naruto laughed uncomfortably. "Nuh-uh. I've only been here a few days, I don't even know what this planet uses for currency."

Miranda and Julia sighed in unison.

Julia looked at Naruto amusedly. "So that means you don't know thing one about this world, do you?"

Naruto sweat-dropped weakly. "…No…"

Miranda nodded to herself. "I suppose it'll be up to us to teach you."

Naruto nodded in return. "Right. Though it'll have to wait."

"Why is that?" Julia asked puzzled.

"Because, I'm going with Erza's team to take care of this Dark Guild."

They both froze in shock.

"Hold on!" Julia argued. "You're telling us that you literally just got here and you're going to go fight a Dark Guild?! That's insane!"

Naruto grinned in response. "I'm a whole hell of a lot stronger than before."

Julia looked at him suspiciously. "And how's that?"

Naruto nodded and then flopped down on one of the dining room chairs. "I'll explain everything. But it's gonna be a doozy."

* * *

**Well, that's it for the first chapter of Fairy Tail's Dragon God. Make sure to leave a review telling me what you guys think and don't forget to leave your opinion about which story to continue on the poll.**


	2. Trial Membership

**Chapter II**

**Hello everyone! Yup, I made a selection. Fairy Tail's Dragon God is the story that shall be continued. Rise of the True Phoenix Dragon Life 2 will be continued...when I finish something up. That'll probably be a while though. Anyway, I'd like to thank my coauthors, yes, I have two for this story now, Bakuto Masaki and seeker of true anime fan fic, for the help they've given me in writing this. I want to clarify a few things before we get going. First, a lot of you expect Naruto to be all powerful already. Technically, he's unbelievably powerful, but he doesn't have control. So whenever Naruto goes into a universe, Ryuujin seals 75% of his powers so he doesn't cause any problems. Under certain circumstances Ryuujin releases the seals, or Naruto himself can if his emotions rise high enough, but in that case it never results in anything good. Second, this is going to be hard to explain, but, alchemy is free-form, the user can do anything they want with as long as they have the necessary chemicals. But that's its problem, you have to have the proper scientific alignments. Ninjutsu is not as free-form as alchemy, meaning each jutsu has a specific way of how it occurs and is set up, but as a result it is more powerful. However, magic is extremely restricted, each spell has one specific form and use and one only, but the trade-off is that a Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu would be blown away by the spell Fire Ball in a heartbeat. The more restricted the attacks are, the more power behind them. The simplest way to put it is alchemy is extremely malleable but also weak, magic is extremely powerful but very restricted, ninjutsu is right in the middle, more versatile than magic but more powerful than alchemy. And that is part of the reason the Fairy Tail characters, and wizards in general, are more powerful, because they use only mana, which lack of mana doesn't have the same negative effects as lack of chakra does, meaning they are able to launch more attacks, for less energy, with more power. Simplified, most wizards are more powerful than most ninja, and most ninja are more powerful than most alchemists, meaning Naruto will be seemingly weaker than all or most of the FT characters since their powers, their magic, is by default more powerful than his ninjutsu. I don't think there's much more to say before the reviewer responses so...let's get going!**

**"Waaiit"**

**Huh?**

**"You can't start this section without the main character!"**

**Uhm...Lucy? Why are you here?**

**"I _am_ the prettiest girl in Fairy Tail, so I should get a spotlight, right?"**

**Okay...that doesn't explain why Virgo's here though.**

**"Oh...I was doing something else and forgot to send her back."**

**"Does that mean I will be punished, Princess?"**

**"What is with you?!"**

**Okay, either do something or get lost.**

**"How rude! Fine, what should we say?"**

**I don't know...what do you think of Naruto, I guess? How about you first Lucy?**

**"Hmm...I guess he's kinda cute. But don't tell him I said that or you're dead!"**

**Rriiight...Virgo?**

**"Would it be okay if he punished me, Princess?"**

**"Okay...there is something seriously wrong with you."**

**I think that's enough time, g'bye!**

**"Hey! You can't just-!"**

_**Was it really smart to shut the door on them like**** that?**_

**Not sure, Masaki, but it couldn't end any worse than what could happen in the future.**

_**Brrr...I try not to think of**** that.**_

**Markus-Antonius: For the stories that are currently up it is: Fairy Tail's Dragon God, then Rise of the True Phoenix Dragon Life 1, Rise of the True Phoenix Dragon Life 2, Chains of Destiny Round 1, and then Mobile Warfare Beyond Dimensions.**

**seeker of true anime fan fic: You're weird, you know that?**

**Jose19: I am. Not even close. The version of Naruto from Rise of the True Phoenix Dragon is about 100 times more powerful than this one. It'll be interesting, I'll tell you that much.**

**flamenvy963: Julia Crichton and Miranda are from the movie Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos. And you were right.**

**meowy1986: Have you met Erza?! She is one scary lady. She could make Scar cower in a corner and literally turned Ryuujin, one of the most powerful things ever, into a simpering baby. As for Naruto, yeah, he is. He's about equal with Madara in this story. It's Naruto, he is a master at hiding his emotions and how he's feeling. And he's also had two hundred years to push everything down and hide it all. Besides, that kind of personality just isn't him, that's Sasuke's thing.**

**Samnamikaze23: Rave Master, Fairy Tail, Fullmetal Alchemist: Sacred Star of Milos, Naruto. That's the list of series majorly involved with this story.**

**guest: Under normal circumstances, yes. But this drake is, as Erza pointed out, different and more powerful than most. I can't say more than that right now though so all you can really do is just take it at that.**

**zero: Yes.**

**RoyalTwinFangs: Really? If you say what's confusing I might be able to explain it some.**

**Mas2009: He's a wuss around angry and powerful women, see Sakura and Tsunade. So the fact that he's scared of Erza is understandable. ? Nothing's up, most of her lines after reaching the guild are ripped directly from episode five, so she's no stricter than canon, at most, I'm worried I wrote her too lenient at parts. That's who Naruto is, he hides his pain and suffering through acting like a complete idiot, the more it hurts the dumber he acts. I like canon Naruto, somewhat. With a little more brains I like him, he's a whole hell of a lot better than other main characters out there the way I see it.**

**Apocalypse Legionaire 117: Yup, the Fairy Tail part and the second overall story in the saga. Well here it is, and it'll be the one I focus on for the time being as well, not counting Wagtail Shinobi. Oh yeah, lots of chaos. Imagine if those two and Elfman got into something like that. I think even Zeref would die from it. No, this takes place before that story. **

**Bakuto Masaki: I hope it is. So far opinion seems split. Hopefully the people that don't like it either change their opinions or go elsewhere, and I really hope more of the people who like it review the story. Although so far this is a pretty good turnout.**

**Mzr90: Really? Well this will pretty much fall in line with those in how it works, so do with that what you will. You've not read my stories very much have you? Those are just the three girls who have appeared so far, and four characters is the limit FF allows. There will be more.**

**REVANOFSITHLORD: Yes.**

**UPDATE: Okay, apparently no one has been reading this A/N. Julia Crichton and Miranda are from the movie Fullmetal Alchemist: Sacred Star of Milos.**

* * *

Miranda and Julia sat, Naruto having explained his situation to them, and were in shock.

Miranda looked at Naruto in disbelief. "T…that's…unbelievable."

Julia blinked and then sighed. "Are you sure you haven't just gone crazy?"

Naruto looked at her annoyed. "I'm sure I'm not crazy…well…yet."

Miranda looked at him incredulously. "We're really supposed to believe that our whole universe was destroyed, that you were saved by the Ten-Tails, trained with it and this 'Truth' thing for the past two hundred years, and then got dropped here to deal with fragments of our universe?"

Naruto scratched his cheek in thought. He then smiled. "Yeah, that actually sums it up nicely, y'know."

Miranda looked at him flatly. "I'd say that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, but the evidence of it seems to be everywhere, with this new planet we're on and everything."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, well aside from what I've told you I don't have much proof. I've even only been in this world a couple days myself. How about you guys?"

Julia nodded in return. "We've been here about two weeks. Gai and Lee arrived shortly before us."

Naruto nodded with a smile. "So they _are_ here."

"Yeah, though they're still out on a job."

"Good to hear. I probably won't be here when they get back, though."

Julia raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Because, Erza wants me to go with her on this mission she and those other two are going on, she says it's some kind of test."

Julia and Miranda almost gaped.

Miranda then sighed lightly. "Well, I hope luck's on your side, if this is something Titania thinks she needs help on, then you'll have your hands full."

Naruto tilted his head curiously. "Titania?"

Miranda nodded. "Yes. Erza is considered Fairy Tail's strongest female member, and as a result she's been given the title Titania, the Fairy Queen."

Naruto sweat-dropped. "Oh…I suppose it fits with that weird armor."

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Armor? You saw her fighting?"

Naruto nodded plainly. "Yeah, she was fighting a massive alligator, she was beat up pretty bad by it."

Miranda and Julia's eyes widened in surprise.

Julia then added excitedly, "Erza was actually having trouble against it?! That's pretty surprising."

Naruto shrugged. "I guess she was, I helped her beat it, so that was fun."

Miranda sighed and then stood up. "I see. Now, you'll likely have an early and busy day tomorrow, so let me show to our guest room."

Naruto nodded in agreement as he stood up and followed her.

* * *

The next day, at the guild hall, before Erza and the others departed, the majority of the guild was enjoying themselves as usual when someone suddenly burst through the door.

A relatively handsome young man with hazel eyes and shaggy orange hair, who wore azure-tinted sunglasses, three piercings in his left ear, a green coat with a wide collar and prominent, spiky, brownish fur trimming it over a red shirt, black pants, and off-white sneakers. To keep things simple, he's Loke. After bursting through the door he shouted, "Everyone! News!"

Most of the members stopped and turned to him puzzled.

Cana furrowed her brow and said annoyed, "Stop stalling and spit it out."

Loke sighed heavily and adjusted his glasses. "Well…I'm not sure how to say it. But…I saw that new kid, the one that arrived here with Erza…he was coming out of the Yuri Duo's house, with them! And he's walked here the whole time with Julia hanging off his arm!"

Almost every guy, and a couple of the girls, in the guild froze stock-still.

Elfman then slammed his foot on the table he was sitting at and shouted loudly, "That's a real man! He's turned the Yuri Duo!" He was suddenly downed by a giant alcohol barrel slamming into his head.

"Oh shut up!" Cana shouted in annoyance.

Loke turned to the door and closed it swiftly. "Everyone, they're coming!"

The door opened as Naruto, Miranda, and Julia walked in, the two women stopping and looking around.

Naruto looked around as well. "What's up?"

Miranda narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Something's wrong."

Naruto scratched his head. "Seems normal to me."

Julia, who was in fact still holding on to his arm, laughed amusedly. "That's the problem, if this place is normal something is definitely up."

Naruto sweat-dropped. "Uhm…why is everyone staring at us?"

Julia and Miranda looked ahead and realized it as well.

They were about to ask what was wrong when Elfman suddenly burst from his seat and shook Naruto's hand roughly, breaking Julia's grip on him and shaking the boy around. "You really are a real man!"

Naruto, who was too disoriented by the sudden and uncontrolled movement, attempted to ask what he meant but couldn't speak.

Julia had a tic mark on her forehead before suddenly slamming her hand on the ground, causing a square pillar of wood to strike up out of the ground and hit Elfman in the chin, causing him to freeze and drop the blonde. She then ran over to Naruto and knelt down by his side. "Are you alright?"

Naruto just mumbled and sputtered weakly, swirls in his eyes from the disorientation.

The door then opened again as Erza walked in. She looked around and saw Naruto on the ground. She sighed in disappointment. "The day's barely started and he's already passed out?"

Julia bit back annoyed, "It's not his fault!"

Erza looked at her puzzled and then called for her other teammates, Natsu and Gray, who immediately appeared right in front of her. Erza nodded in satisfaction. She then turned to Julia. "Think you can wake him up to go with us?"

Julia looked at her annoyed and then turned to Naruto, shaking him awake. "Come on Naruto, snap out of it. You've gotten worse from Sakura."

Naruto sat up slowly and weakly. "Whoa…that was like that time Armstrong turned me into a frisbee."

Julia just looked at him puzzled.

Naruto shook the disorientation out of his head as he stood up and saw Erza.

Erza nodded to herself. "Ready to go?"

Naruto just grinned with a smile. "Yup!"

"Hey, mind if I tag along?"

The four current members of the team turned as Lucy walked up to them.

Erza looked at her curiously. "Oh, and why do you want to come along?"

Lucy flinched and then answered shakily, "Ah…well…Mira said it'd make good experience."

Erza folded her arms in thought and then nodded. "Yes, I suppose it would. This would also allow Naruto to get help from someone else new to the guild. Right, we'll head out immediately."

* * *

The group of Erza, Naruto, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy arrived at the train station shortly and were preparing for the ride.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!"

Oh yeah, Happy was there too.

"You're _so_ nice…"

Lucy had a collection of her own bags, as did Natsu and Gray. The ones that surprised her were Erza and Naruto.

Namely because Naruto seemed to have absolutely nothing and Erza had a cart the size of the guild hall. She looked at the massive cart of bags and blinked in shock. "What…is all that stuff?"

Erza looked up at the stack plainly and answered simply, "Merely items I feel are necessary for the trip."

Lucy sweat-dropped and nodded weakly.

Naruto, however, noticed the odd sweet smell emanating from the cart but was distracted when Lucy asked him, "What about you?"

Naruto looked at her curiously. "What about me what?"

"Don't you have anything?"

Naruto nodded with a grin and pulled out a series of scrolls. "Yup. Everything I need is in here."

Lucy looked at it surprised. "Wow…how does it work?"

Naruto put them away and answered, "Why don't we wait for the ride, it'll be easier to show you then."

Lucy nodded in agreement as they boarded the train.

* * *

It was then Naruto noticed that despite his ability to spit fire, Natsu had one main weakness, motion sickness. He was sitting in the window seat with the wobbly and woozy Natsu between him and Gray. Natsu leaned over and flopped and Gray's shoulder.

Gray snarled and punched him away, landing on Naruto's shoulder. "Get off me fire-breath!"

Natsu landed on Naruto's shoulder, causing the blonde to wince and push him away with one finger.

Erza sighed and looked at Natsu. "Come sit beside me."

Lucy, who was sitting beside Erza gulped. '_Guess that means she wants me to move._'

The weak Natsu and Lucy switched places as Natsu sat down beside Erza. Erza then immediately punched him in the gut and set his head down on her lap.

Naruto blinked in shock.

Ryuujin then remarked, **'_While I don't envy the punch, I envy the fire-breathing snot's current pillow. Those thighs must be soft._'**

Naruto lightly tapped a hand against his temple. '_Would you shut up?_'

Lucy then tapped his shoulder. "Mind showing me how those scrolls work?"

Naruto nodded with a smile as he pulled one out. "It's pretty simple really, the scrolls create a pocket dimension within the seal and then send whatever the object is to that dimension."

Lucy looked at him shocked. '_He's talking about creating dimensions like it's nothing…great, another weirdo._' "I…see…"

Naruto nodded and unrolled the scroll. "They're even stackable. For example this scroll is used for everyday stuff. I then have other scrolls sealed within it for different items." He perused the scroll's seals and then swiped his finger over one, and a burst of smoke erupted, causing a new scroll to appear. He held it in his hands and looked at her. "For example, I use this one for things to pass the time like books and toys." He unrolled it and unsealed one of the items, causing a small kendama to appear.

Lucy looked at it unsurely. "Uhh…isn't that a kid's toy?"

Naruto looked at her puzzled. "So?"

Lucy just laughed uncomfortably. "R-right…"

Happy looked down at a seal and said excitedly, "Ooh, what about this one?!"

As Happy's paw reached the seal in question Naruto paled. "N-no! Don't-!"

The seal exploded in a burst of smoke as a small orange book popped out.

It unfortunately landed on Lucy's lap. She looked at it curiously and opened it to a random page. She then felt a tingle up her spine as her face turned bright red, causing her to toss the book in shock. "Eek!"

Naruto sweat-dropped and then turned white as a ghost as the book landed on Natsu's head, right in front of Erza.

Naruto and Lucy suddenly both turned white as Erza picked up the book and began to look through it. Her face then turned slightly red as a look of sheer concentration formed on her face.

Lucy looked at the redheaded warrior confused. "Uhm, Erza?"

Erza looked at Lucy puzzled and then realized what she was doing and threw the book at Naruto, hitting him right in the face, saying in a weakly accusatory tone, "H-how dare you bring such…f-filth on this trip…!"

Both Naruto and Lucy and looked at her incredulously as she looked out the window embarrassed. Naruto then blinked curiously as he observed her. '_With that embarrassed expression she looks…really cute._'

Erza then looked at him puzzled, causing him to flinch. "Is there something on my face?"

It was Naruto's turned to look out the window embarrassed this time. "Ahh…n-no. It's nothing."

Erza nodded. "Right. If our…interruption, is finished, I'd like to start explaining the purpose of this mission."

Lucy nodded. "Oh yeah, that's right, you haven't told us what it is yet." Lucy then froze. '_Oh no! I agreed to this mission without even knowing what it's about! And knowing this guild it's something insane and dangerous!_'

"Our mission is simple: we are going to stop the plans of a Dark Guild known as Eisenwald. They are planning on using something called Lullaby for some unknown purpose. However, I can guarantee it is something dangerous as their leader, Erigor, also known as 'the Reaper', is involved and heading their mission. I overheard this while on my last job, and knowing the reputation of Erigor, there is only one course of action."

Naruto and Lucy gulped and asked in unison, "What?"

Erza answered sternly, "We're going to launch an assault on Eisenwald's headquarters."

"WWWHHHAAATTT, Y'KNOW!?/WWWHHHAAATTT!?" Naruto and Lucy shouted in unison.

Erza sighed and then looked at the group. "However, I know that I am not strong enough to take on an entire guild on my own, so that's why I asked for your help. Our first stop on the way will be Onibus Town."

Naruto and Lucy both sighed heavily and said weakly, "I'm dead."

Nearby, a man in a white coat narrowed his eyes as he overhead their discussion.

* * *

After they arrived in the town's train station, Naruto got out of the train with a stretch. "Geez…I thought the trains in Amestris were bad…"

Lucy nodded in agreement before looking around. "Hey…aren't we missing someone…?"

Happy looked around and then froze as the train started up.

Naruto, Happy, and Lucy then shouted in unison, "Natsu!"

* * *

Natsu was lying on the train, drooling and moaning all over himself as a tall man with black hair pulled back in a pineapple-shaped haircut with dark eyes and wearing a white coat over a black shit with light blue pants and black shoes walked over to him. The man sneered at him and slammed a foot into his face. "Well, well, look at this. Tell me something, do you know the name we have for you legal guild members?"

Natsu didn't answer, merely sitting with his arms crossed.

"Flies. All of you, Fairy Tail Flies, has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Natsu looked at the man angrily and swung a flaming fist at him, causing the man to jump back. After the man backed away, Natsu smirked confidently and lit his right fist in flame when the train suddenly rumbled and began to move. "Oh no…" Natsu then slumped over, his motion sickness coming back in a vengeance.

The dark-haired man looked at him bewildered and then laughed loudly. "Oh, wow! This is pathetic! You've got motion sickness this bad?! This is hilarious!" He then grinned darkly. "Killing you will be easy!" He aimed his hand at Natsu and shouted, "My name is Kageyama, a member of Eisenwald, now die! Knuckle Shadow!" The shadow around Kageyama's feet began to twist and reshape before a fist made of shadows launched from his feet and slammed into Natsu's weakened form, sending him flying across the train car.

Kageyama was about to continue his assault when the train came to sudden stop, causing something to fall out of Kageyama's pocket.

* * *

Back at the station, Naruto and Lucy gaped as Erza had forced her way to the control room and pulled the emergency stop to halt the train. She turned to the remainders of her group and ordered, "Let's go, we have to catch up to the train."

Naruto nodded and took off on instinct, "I'll go ahead!" He then took off at seemingly inhuman speeds.

Erza watched him surprised and Lucy gaped.

"Whoa…" Lucy mumbled.

"Let's go too," Erza demanded as she ordered the others to a nearby vehicle.

* * *

Natsu stood up with a smirk and looked at Kageyama. "Alright Doggymama, time to go down."

"It's Kageyama you imbecile!" the shadow-user shouted incensed.

Natsu looked down and then noticed what had fallen out of Kageyama's pocket. A strange looking flute with a skull on the top, with three eyes on it.

Kageyama sweat heavily at Natsu realizing this and tried to attack him, but Natsu moved first.

Natsu rushed in with his right hand enflamed. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He slammed his flaming fist at Kageyama.

The shadow-using Dark Mage raised his hands and shouted, "Guard Shadow!" A dome of shadows formed around Kageyama, defending him against Natsu's attack, if just barely.

A voice was then heard over the train's communication system. "I do apologize passengers, the stop was merely a false alarm, we will begin moving again immediately."

"Oh no…" Natsu paled.

Kageyama smirked when they both heard a rumble atop the train.

Red energy then sparked as a hole formed in the top, allowing Naruto to jump down through to the car.

Kageyama widened his eyes. "What the…?! How'd you catch up?!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes with a kunai in his hand and then looked at the man. "Shika…maru?"

Kageyama took advantage of Naruto's distracted state and attacked. "Knuckle Shadow!"

Naruto came to just in time to dodge the attack as the train resumed moving. Naruto snarled and went through several hand signs.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow as Naruto then bent his index and middle fingers into an arch and placed it over his mouth.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" A huge fireball then launched from Naruto's mouth and raced for Kageyama.

"Aww, crap. Guard Shadow!"

The train exploded in a burst of fire and shrapnel as it began moving again.

Kageyama was slammed against the opposite wall of the train, though he managed to grab the flute with his shadows before that.

Naruto turned to Natsu and was about to say something when he saw Natsu swallowing his flames. Naruto grinned victoriously.

Natsu burped as he swallowed the last of Naruto's flames, before falling over in a heap.

"How can you go from alright to sick so fast?!" Naruto snarled before seeing a strange looking car with Erza sitting where there would normally be an engine come up to the side of the train. Naruto raised an eyebrow and then tossed Natsu out of the train and at the car.

Gray and Natsu grunted as their heads collided.

Naruto then jumped out of the train and landed on the car as well.

Erza stopped the car as the train drove off.

Erza sighed as Naruto, Natsu, and Gray jumped off the top of the car and down to the ground. She then removed a clamp from her right arm and looked at the two of them. "Are the two of you unhurt?"

Gray rubbed the top of his head in annoyance. "Yeah, though I'm sure I lost a few brain cells thanks to a certain fire-breather slamming into my skull."

Natsu growled and retorted, "There weren't very many to lose! Besides, it wasn't my fault!" He then pointed at Naruto. "He threw me out of the train!"

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and mumbled, "I could've just left you there."

"Enough!" Erza intervened.

"Eep!" Gray and Natsu shrieked in unison.

Erza sighed in frustration and then looked at Natsu. "Honestly, you should be more careful Natsu."

Instead of replying with anything snarky, the pink-haired teen just nodded profusely. "Aye!"

"Now, why don't you explain what happened?"

Natsu calmed down and nodded seriously. "Yeah, I was attacked by this weird guy who controlled shadows. He dropped a weird flute, I tried to grab it but he got away."

Erza nodded slowly. "I understand, did you catch his name?"

Natsu rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm…Doggymama? No…Applefarmer?"

Naruto sighed and then answered for him. "No, I heard the guy say his name was Kageyama."

Erza raised an eyebrow. "Kageyama…wait, he's a member of Eisenwald!"

Natsu tilted his head. "Eiffel-who?"

"Natsu!"

"Aye?!"

"Why did you let him get away?! Weren't you listening when I gave the details of the mission?!"

Naruto and Lucy both sweat-dropped and thought, '_Has she already forgotten she knocked him out?_'

Lucy then blinked curiously. "Wait, Natsu, you said the guy dropped a flute?"

Natsu looked at her puzzled. "Yeah, so what? You want it to play music?"

"Not a chance you nimrod! No, I thought I had heard the name Lullaby before, now I know where. Lullaby is a magical flute that was supposedly created by the dark mage Zeref, it's a death flute. Its song causes people to fall into an eternal slumber."

Erza grit her teeth in frustration. "Curses. It's my fault. If I had been more aware we would have seen the enemy sooner and taken the flute."

Naruto just shrugged. "I don't know how observant you'd need to be for that, but I don't blame you. All we can do now is try and chase after them."

Erza nodded and jumped back onto the car as she attached the clamp to her arm.

Naruto hopped around the vehicle looking at it curiously. "Hmm…"

Lucy looked at him incredulously. "Uhh, are you alright?"

Naruto put a hand on his waist in thought. "Is this a car?"

Lucy and the others face-faulted before the blonde girl shouted, "Yes it's a car you moron! What else would it be?!"

Naruto seemingly ignored her shouting, having gotten used to it in his own world, and just remarked, "I've never seen a vehicle like this. What's its power source?"

Erza sighed and then answered, "Get in, I'll explain later."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but shrugged as the group piled into the car.

* * *

The train that the group had been on arrived at a new station, Kunugi Station, and the patrons began to slowly climb out of the cars. However, their peaceful departure was halted when a group of people walked up to the cars, the apparent leader of the group being an extremely tall man with spiky silver hair which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left side of his face in a distinctive tuft, covering part of his face, black eyes with no eyebrows, numerous blue tattoos covered his face and bare torso, he also wore a long, worn hakama, a short, black, tattered cloth over that, and an equally worn white cloth used as a belt, and a black scarf on his shoulders, geta sandals, and black gloves with 'X' markings on the back and bandages going up his arms, his most distinctive feature, however, was the large, curved, serrated scythe he carried, walked up to the train.

The people looked at the man warily before he raised his scythe and pointed it at the train. "Everyone onboard this train, get lost! This train belongs to Eisenwald!"

The people began to murmur and argue.

The man sneered and raised his scythe, bringing its blade parallel to the ground, and swiped it in front of him.

The top half of one of the cars was then sheared off and fell to the side.

He chuckled darkly. "How 'bout now?"

The people slowly and fearfully left the train as the Dark Guild embarked before the train started moving again.

Kageyama walked up to the man and knelt down, handing him the twisted-looking flute. "Erigor, I've brought the Lullaby."

Erigor smirked darkly as he looked at the flute.

* * *

In another town in Fiore, Clover Town, a group of people were in a large building with multiple floors. The building was serving as the meeting ground for the Guild Master Conference, where all of the leaders of the Legal Guilds in Fiore meet and discuss the current situations amongst themselves and the Dark Guilds.

Three guild masters in particular were discussing the actions of one specific guild.

The first was an elderly, bald, cross-dressing man wearing a purple, spaghetti-strap dress, striped pink and purple shorts, a gold, hoop necklace, red lipstick and blush on both cheeks, and small white wings on his back. He was Bob, guild master for Blue Pegasus.

The second was a slim, older man with a squared face that had several wrinkles, dark blonde hair that reached his shoulders and was straight cut, who wore dark sunglasses that covered his eyes, a plain black T-shirt and pants as well as a tall hat with a wide brim and a torn top that slumped backwards. He was Goldmine, guild master for Quatro Cerberus.

The third was an extremely short, elderly man with black eyes, balding white hair, and a thick mustache. He wore a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail symbol on the front, an orange hoodie, matching orange shorts, pointed shoes, and a blue and orange striped jester hat. This was Makarov, guild master for Fairy Tail.

Bob laughed in a very effeminate tone before asking in the same tone, "So Makarov, how are those cuties in Fairy Tail doing?"

Makarov nodded in return and answered proudly, "Well as usual. We've had a few…slip-ups, with the Council recently but nothing we can't handle."

Goldmine chuckled in amusement. "I hear your guild members have been causing more destruction than the enemies they fight recently."

Makarov brushed off the remark with a loud laugh. "Well, they're young, as Gai would say, in their Springtime of Youth!"

Bob gave a very loud laugh before adding, "Yes…I would _loove_ to meet that youthful man again."

"Well, who knows. You might get the chance."

A small blue bird then flew in the window and landed in front of Makarov, dropping off a letter in front of him.

Makarov blinked in confusion as he picked it up. "What's this?"

He opened the letter and a magical hologram of Mirajane appeared.

"Oh my, Mira's grown so much in the past few years," Bob commented emphatically.

The recording then said, "Hello Master, I hope you're doing well at the conference. I just thought I'd let you know great news. Fairy Tail could very well have its strongest team ever formed. Erza, Natsu, Gray and a couple others have formed a team to handle a mission. Anyway, that's all."

Bob and Goldmine looked speechless. Though Bob fixed that swiftly. "My, my, how impressive."

The two then looked, rather confused, at the trembling form of Makarov.

Bob poked his shoulder and asked, "Makarov…what's wrong?"

Makarov answered weakly, "Those three…together…they could…destroy an entire city…this is bad…"

* * *

Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Naruto, and Happy were driving along a dirt road that overlooked a set of train tracks nearby. As they drove to reach the highest point of the road, Lucy tapped Naruto's shoulder.

He turned to her lazily. "What's up?"

Lucy answered, "You were asking before how Magic Four-Wheelers work, have you really never seen one before?"

Naruto shook his head and looked out the window. "Nope, most of the vehicles I've been in have a mechanical engine where Erza's sitting. Speaking of, why is she sitting outside?"

Lucy nodded in understanding. "Right. Well…I suppose the simplest way to put it is that the four-wheeler uses an SE-Plug, that's short for Self-Energy Plug, to use the driver's magical power as fuel."

Naruto closed his eyes in thought. "Magical power…that's…mana, right?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow at the comment. "It's not usually called that, but I guess. Why?"

Naruto shrugged in response before putting his hands behind his head. "No reason, just trying to understand it. That's all."

Lucy nodded with a smile. "Glad I could help." '_Yes! If I can help out this new kid, it'll totally give me brownie points with Erza! At least then I might be the last person she shouts at…_'

Eventually they stopped at a sharp turn on the road and exited the four-wheeler. They looked at the station where Eisenwald had stopped the train, trying to understand their motives.

"Hm?" Naruto mumbled as he looked to the side. He then lightly poked Erza's shoulder.

The armored redhead turned to him confused. "What?"

He pointed behind them. "Who are they?"

The others turned as they saw several people in what appeared to be military uniforms walking up to them.

Erza recognized them and stopped them to investigate. "What is going on here? Why are the Rune Knights here?"

One of the men answered, "Eisenwald has taken the train station, so the Council has decided to send in the army after them."

Erza paled before immediately jumping back into the four-wheeler. "Everyone! We need to go, now!"

The others looked at her surprised at her urgency but complied.

After jumping in the vehicle, Erza immediately steps on it to get to the station swiftly.

"Whoa! Hold on!" Naruto cautioned, "What's the hurry!?"

Erza grit her teeth in response. "Fools, sending in the Rune Knights after a Dark Guild like Eisenwald…they don't stand a chance."

Naruto looked at her surprised. "Are these guys really…that powerful?"

"Yes. They're one of the highest guilds in the Barram Alliance."

"The who-do-whatnow?"

"Not important."

* * *

On the train, with Eisenwald, Erigor stood over Kageyama, holding Lullaby.

After taking a moment to enjoy having the flute he turned a very irritated scowl to Kageyama. "I understand you fought a Fairy Tail Fly on your way here."

Kageyama began to sweat and tried to keep his cool. "Ah…y-yes…but it's no problem. He only saw Lullaby for a split-second."

Erigor's eyes widened as his fists clenched. "You let a Fairy Tail Fly see Lullaby and escape alive!? What the hell's wrong with you?!" Erigor raised his scythe up angrily.

Kageyama fell backward in fear. "Wait, Erigor, please!"

Erigor then swept the scythe across the aisle and in front of Kageyama.

Kageyama sat, trembling silently before reaching up and clutching his ear, Erigor having sliced a piece off in anger.

"That's your punishment for screwing up," Erigor threatened darkly, "Screw up again, and next time, it'll be your head."

Kageyama nodded his head weakly. "R-right…sir."

"Tch, what a pain in the ass. Now we have to wipe out all these Fairy Tail Flies before they can tell anyone else what we're planning. I think you all can agree that it's important we teach these flies a lesson."

The rest of the guild nodded in agreement, Kageyama still clutching his bleeding ear.

* * *

Erza drove at high speeds through the streets of Oshibana Town towards the station where Eisenwald was waiting.

Inside the four-wheeler, Happy sat with a thoughtful and strained look on his face. "Hmm…what was it…?"

Lucy turned to Happy after hearing him. "Happy? What's up?"

Happy looked at Lucy weakly. "Ahhh…I was supposed to tell you something. It was important…but now I can't remember what it was."

Lucy slumped her shoulders weakly. "Why am I not surprised…?"

Natsu merely leaned out the window about to hurl.

Naruto looked around and then noticed Erza in the front of the vehicle. He narrowed his eyes and then leaned out so she could hear him. "Hey, you feelin' alright?"

Erza grit her teeth as she tried to ignore her fatigue. "Yes…I'm fine. We need to get to the station…quickly."

Naruto lowered his eyebrows worried but let it go after a few seconds of thought.

They arrived at Oshibana Station swiftly, however what they saw was not what they had desired.

Erza stepped out of the four-wheeler and cursed under her breath. "Why has the army allowed such a large crowd to gather?"

Erza forced her way through the crowd, Naruto and the others behind her, apologizing for Erza's forcefulness.

Eventually they made their way through the crowd and to the guards around the station.

Erza wasted not a moment before she grabbed one of them by the lapels and demanded, "What's going on here?!"

Fearfully, the man responded, "I-I don't know! The Rune Knights went in about twenty minutes ago and haven't come back out!"

Erza threw the man down roughly and forced her way past the others.

One of the other guards attempted to stop her. "Ah, miss, you can't-!"

"Try and stop me!"

The man nearly wet himself.

Lucy walked by the man and offered an apologetic smile. "We're with Fairy Tail."

The man just nodded dumbly as the group walked past them.

* * *

After making it inside the station, Naruto snarled at what he saw. Multiple Rune Knights strewn across the aisle like ragdolls.

"Fools," Erza rebutted.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"That's what they get for taking on an entire magical guild with just a few dozen men."

"You shouldn't insult them like that," Naruto shot back.

Lucy, Gray, and Natsu froze at Naruto saying that so plainly.

Erza turned to Naruto impatiently. "What?"

Naruto looked at Erza harshly. "They're soldiers. They trained and paid to go into situations like this and fight. Insulting them like that discounts everything they do."

The other three cowered as Erza looked at Naruto with a stern expression, Naruto's own gaze unflinching.

After a few moments Erza sighed heavily. "Honestly…I suppose you have a point. But my point still stands, magical guilds, as I hope you've seen, are not to be trifled with. _Especially_ Dark Guilds since they don't follow laws and regulations set down by the Council. So only sending a few dozen soldiers against an entire guild's population is suicide. Now, let's get going."

Naruto nodded in agreement and the two of them ran ahead.

The others stood in shocked silence.

"Hey…" Lucy mumbled, "shouldn't she have cut his head off by now?"

"Usually…" Gray grunted.

"What're you three doing?!" Erza shouted down to the group.

"Aye!" all three shouted.

* * *

It didn't take long before they reached the top of the long staircase and found themselves face to face with Eisenwald, Erigor at the forefront.

"There you are," Erza remarked as she and the others entered the lobby.

Naruto paled slightly at the number of enemies. '_Geez…I may need to whip out my secret weapon on this one._'

Erigor turned around as he heard Erza's voice. "Ahh…if it isn't the Fairy Tail Flies. How good of you to arrive. Now you can have the front row seat to Eisenwald's glorious victory over the fools who live in the light."

Naruto looked at him thoughtfully before groaning in befuddlement. He and Lucy then asked in unison, "What does that even mean?"

Erigor chuckled lightly before laughing loudly. "You really wanna know?! Fine! Tell me, what is one thing this station has that no other buildings in the area do!"

Naruto squinted his eyes in thought before grumbling. "Trains?"

"No you halfwit! Uuhh…are all Fairy Tail Flies this stupid?"

Erza pointed her sword, which appeared in a flash of light, at Erigor. "He doesn't count, he's not one of us."

Naruto fell over as something heavy fell on his back. '_N-…not fair…_'

Erza's eyes then widened. "I see…the PA system."

Erigor laughed again, triumphantly. "Yes…you're not too bad. That's right. We will use this stations communications system, which broadcasts all across the town, and play Lullaby to everyone here. Then they will suffer for their ignorance of living in the privileges and safety of the light, while knowing all too well that there are others who do not have such rights."

Erza narrowed her eyes and then shot back, "The people who are in such a situation put themselves there."

Lucy then asserted, "Yeah! Besides, doing this isn't a way to get back your rights! All you'll do is engender sadness and pain!"

Erigor looked at Lucy confused and then guffawed in response. "Oh that's rich! Come on, do you _really_ think I'm doing all this, going through all this trouble, so I can get my rights back? What foolishness. No…I don't want rights and privileges, I want power. The reason…is because those with power make the rules and get to rewrite history any way they see fit!"

Naruto sneered at the man's remark. "Victor's Justice you mean."

Erigor chuckled at Naruto. "Not too shabby. Yeah, that's a good way to put it."

Naruto glared at Erigor and prepared to launch an attack, but Kageyama then shouted, "You really shouldn't care anyway, because you won't see the age of the Dark Guilds. All you'll see…is the afterlife!" One of his shadows then shot forward at Lucy.

She gasped and brought her arms up in defense. However, after a few seconds she lowered her arms and gasped, seeing a wall in front of her, Naruto kneeling in behind it with his hands on the ground.

Naruto got up and walked around the front of the wall. He looked at Kageyama with a cold glare. "That's a low blow jerk." Naruto brought up his hands to use a jutsu but Natsu put up an arm, having gotten over his motion sickness.

"No way, he's mine. I owe this guy for kicking me in the face!"

Kageyama laughed darkly in response. "Is that so? Then come and get me." Kageyama then sunk into the shadows at his feet.

Naruto's eyes bulged. "Whoa! Shikamaru could never do that!"

Halfway into the ground Kageyama shouted incensed, "Stop calling me that dammit!" He then gulped and disappeared as Natsu punched the air where he was.

After a moment, Erigor chuckled and then started to float on air. '_Wonderful…the Fairy Tail Flies have fallen right into my trap._'

Erza huffed as he flew away. "Natsu, Gray, go after him!"

Both nodded in agreement.

Naruto turned to her and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Erza looked at him and then shook her head. "You're not a part of our guild yet. I couldn't stand it if you got hurt in this fight without having any stake in it."

Naruto frowned at the answer and then stepped up between her and Lucy. "How can you say I don't have a stake in this?"

"Huh?"

"You said this is a trial period for me to join the guild right? How can I join the guild if I just stand around twiddling my thumbs?"

Erza looked at him momentarily in thought.

Lucy turned to her and nodded.

Erza sighed and then answered, "So be it. Just don't blame me if you get hurt."

Naruto turned to her with a toothy grin. "Don't worry!"

"Hey!" one of the Eisenwald members shouted. "Don't forget about us!"

Lucy turned mildly blue as she looked at them. "Wow…there seem to be a lot more guys now that Gray and Natsu are gone…"

Erza frowned and raised her hands as her body was bathed in light.

The Eisenwald members looked at her confused before a few of them began to come to a horrifying realization.

Soon her normal attire was gone and was replaced with the silver armor she had worn when Naruto first met her. She then announced, "Requip: The Knight, Heaven's Wheel Armor!"

Several of the Eisenwald members lurched back. "Oh no…it's _her._"

"Titania Erza!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. '_Titania?_'

**'_Didn't you ever listen to fairy tales as a kid?_'**

'_Except mine were mostly about my old man or old man Six Paths._'

**'_Good grief. Simple: Titania is queen of the fairies._'**

Naruto scrunched his brow in thought. '_Oh…I get it._'

Erza looked at the Eisenwald members sternly. "Now, shall we begin?"

Lucy gulped and then remarked. "There are still a lot of them…"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah…I'd say about fifty. Well…" he then raised his hands into a strange symbol, his index and middle fingers of both hands raised and then crossed over each other.

Erza, Lucy, and the Eisenwald members looked at him puzzled.

He then looked at the Dark Guild with a smirk. "If you've got fifty…then I'll just give you a hundred! Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Many plumes of smoke erupted around him, so many that Lucy and Erza had to back away for fear of being blown up. When the smoke clear everyone present gaped. There were now one hundred copies of Naruto standing in the room.

Lucy gaped at the sight. "Whoa! That's a lot of Narutos!"

Naruto grinned and turned to Lucy. "Yup. How's that for evening the odds?"

Lucy nodded with a smile and then pulled one of the keys off of her waist. She held it up in the air and called out, "Open, Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!"

Through a magic circle and a burst of smoke a man with dark skin, black hair braided in red cornrows with ends resembling crab pincers, and thick lips who wore green-lensed sunglasses, a blue striped shirt, a dark pair of trousers with aquamarine stripes down the sides, a ring chain in his right pocket, a hairdresser's tool bag on his left side, gray boots, and a pair of red, crab-like scissors in each hand, he also had six large crab legs sticking out of his back.

Naruto looked at the figure in confusion and surprise. "Is that some kind of…Summon Beast…?"

Lucy looked at him amused. "No, silly. This is Cancer, he's a Celestial Spirit."

Naruto sighed and then got into a battle ready pose. "I'll ask later, we've got these losers to deal with."

The two women nodded.

Cancer then walked up beside Lucy and asked, "What would you like for me to do today, baby?"

Lucy pointed Cancer's key at the Eisenwald grunts and ordered, "Take those guys out!"

Cancer dashed forward, scissors ready. "You got it, baby."

Naruto smirked and then he and all his clones jumped into the air above the other grunts while Erza took aim at a group that had separated from the others.

As Naruto and his clones reached maximum height, the air began to distort as energy collected and swirled into small, spinning balls of energy in their hands. The whole group came crashing down shouting, "Ninja Art: Rasengan Mega Barrage!"

The one hundred Narutos crashed down with the balls of swirling energy exploding onto the hapless Eisenwald members, the clones bursting into smoke as they crashed.

The smoke cleared to show the lone, real Naruto sitting atop a motionless pile of Eisenwald members chuckling victoriously.

Erza approached the group she was in front of and a circle of swords appeared around her. "Dance, my blades!" The circle of blades begin spinning, forming a disc before she sent the spinning disc of blades flying at the enemies. "Circle Sword!"

The attack reached the center of the group and burst outward, taking out the remaining enemies.

As the group fought, a single Eisenwald member cowered and ran off, hiding inside of a specialized magic circle.

Erza returned to her normal attire and turned to Lucy and Naruto. "That takes care of them."

Lucy nodded happily. "Yay!"

Erza nodded. "Naruto, Lucy, good work you two."

Naruto adjusted his headband with a triumphant chuckle while Lucy grinned happily.

Erza then turned to Lucy. "However, I don't like the way that Spirit calls you 'baby'."

Lucy then felt a pain in her back and slumped over.

Cancer came up beside her apologetically. "Sorry 'bout that ba-er, ma'am."

Erza then added, "We still have one of them running around. Lucy, Naruto, you two go after him."

The two blondes nodded and headed towards opposite entryways.

As Naruto left though, he stopped and turned around to ask Erza something and watched her slump to the ground. "Erza!" He ran over to where she kneeled breathing heavily.

She looked up at him sternly. "I'm…fine…I just used up more magic power than I should have on the four-wheeler."

Naruto frowned in frustration. "Geez…I can't run off and look for that guy when you're like this."

Erza scowled at him. "I will be fine, that's an order!"

Naruto frowned and then came up with an idea. With a devious grin he surmised, "I can do both."

Erza looked at him puzzled.

* * *

Gray and Natsu ran down a corridor looking for Erigor when they came upon a split in the path.

Natsu folded his arms in thought. "So…which way do we go?"

Gray looked at him annoyed. "We split up, you moron."

"Hey! Erza told us to look for Erigor, not to split up!"

"She's not here right now, so I think we can do this safely."

Natsu folded his arms again and then nodded. "Alright, so which way will you go?"

"Why are you asking which way _I'll_ go?"

"So I can take the opposite route."

Gray gaped. "That's not an insult you halfwit, that's how it's _supposed_ to work!"

"Gahh, just pick one!"

"Fine! I'll take the broadcast room. If Erigor's gonna play that song to everyone, then he'll do it from there."

Natsu nodded in return and went the opposite direction. A few seconds later though, Natsu turned and shouted, "Hey Gray, don't die!"

Gray just gave a thumbs up. "Not plannin' on it fire breath!"

* * *

Gray made his way towards the broadcast room and knocked open the door and looked around. "What the…? Nobody's here."

"Yeah, except _us_," a voice droned.

Gray turned around and saw a tanned skin man with narrow black eyes who wore a distinctive jacket that was mostly yellow with the top part being yellow and dark blue, a tight hood over his head, a white shirt, green pants, black shoes, and black bands around all of his fingers.

Gray tensed up and threw off his shirt as the man prepared for battle as well. "So, this was a trap then."

The man chuckled. "Oh…this was _all_ a trap. And now I, Rayule of Eisenwald, will be your death!" He slung his hands forward and the black bands extended into long black threads that lunged towards Gray.

"Crap!" Gray ducked to the side as the attacks landed and slid to the side. He balled up his right fist and placed it into his left palm, the air around the space chilling, and shouted, "Ice-Make Shield!" He thrust his left hand forward and a half-snowflake shaped shield burst from the ground.

Rayule swung his threads forward and slammed straight through the shield.

"What?!"

"Nice try!"

Gray jumped to the side and formed his Ice-Make pose again, and then shouted, "Ice-Make: Lance!" A magic circle formed in the air with long arrows shooting out of it and towards Rayule.

The band-using mage jumped out of the way and swung his hands around and attempted to wrap his bands around Gray's feet.

Gray jumped over the attack and then formed the Ice-Make pose and shouted, "Ice-Make: Lance!" Again he launched the attack, which Rayule easily blocked. However, Gray smirked in response.

Rayule turned around just in time to see one more lance coming at him from behind. He ducked and then threw up his bands to smash it.

Gray growled in frustration. "Hey buddy, you mind tellin' me why you're crazy boss isn't in here?"

Rayule snickered before throwing his bands forward again.

"Grr…" Gray then threw out, "Ice-Make: Block!" A large block of ice appeared and blocked the bands, but wasn't smashed through.

Rayule retracted his bands and chuckled. "You really wanna know that badly, huh?"

* * *

Erza looked at Naruto surprised. "That's quite a useful technique, not only can it be used in battle but recon as well."

Naruto nodded in response. "Yup, the Shadow Clone Jutsu is great…oh, one of my clones just found and beat up an Eisenwald stray."

"Was it the one we're after?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, someone else."

Erza sighed and then looked outside. "We have to warn the civilians, with all of this dark magic being thrown around they're in danger."

Naruto nodded and stood up. "I can handle that one, you should still be resting, I can tell just by looking how much mana you used up."

Erza noticed his odd term but sighed as she stood. "You needn't worry about me. Stay here and continue to look for that last Eisenwald member."

Naruto sighed in exasperation but shrugged and jumped to one of the upper levels and began searching.

* * *

Erza ran out of the main station and out towards the crowd around the building.

"Everyone! Listen! You need to get out of here, there is a Dark Guild inside this building and the dark magic they're using is extremely dangerous!"

Everyone looked at her confused and then began to scatter as the wind picked up.

Erza raised an eyebrow and then looked behind her in shock as a large tornado had enveloped the building. "W-what is that…?!"

"Like it do you, Fairy Tail Fly?"

Erza turned around and came face to face with Erigor.

"You! What are you doing outside the building?!"

Erigor merely chuckled in response. "Heh, you fools didn't really think my plan was that simple and stupid, did you?"

"What?! What do you mean?!"

"You'll never escape this Wind Wall, until it's too late!" With that, Erigor sent a blast of wind at Erza and knocked her through the prison and in to the other side.

Erza stood up and ran over to the swirling wall of wind and slammed her fist against it in aggravation. "No! Erigor!" However, the wall burst back with a blast of wind and sent her hurtling backwards. She scowled in anger before making her way back into the station to warn the others.

* * *

Outside the Wind Wall, Erigor chuckled to himself. "Now…to get going to the real target."

* * *

Rayule and Gray continued their standoff, though Gray's expression had morphed into a far angrier glare. "You bastards!"

Rayule merely laughed at him. "You're surprised!? Did you really think we'd waste something as powerful as Lullaby on a bunch of weak-ass civilians?! No way, we're headed straight for the top, the Guild Masters! The whole deal with this pathetic little station was just get you flies out of the way!"

"Why you…Ice-Make: Floor!" The floor itself suddenly turned to ice and Rayule lost his balance as a result.

"Crap!" Rayule flung his bands up and caught himself on a piece of the ceiling.

Gray then smirked as Rayule landed on an unfrozen part of the floor. "You see buddy, there's something you should realize."

"Huh?" Rayule mumbled before looking down at his feet and gasping.

"Freeze!"

The ice then extended forward and covered Rayule's entire body, freezing him solid.

"There are some guilds that are more fearsome than the Dark Ones."

As Gray walked out of the room, he turned and saw Naruto standing by the doorway. "Yo, what's up?"

"Do you think what that guy said is true?" Naruto asked.

Gray sighed and then shrugged. "Probably. Which means we better get our asses moving."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah, unfortunately that won't be too easy, since Erigor's put a huge wall of wind around the station." Naruto then disappeared in a burst of smoke, only being a clone.

"Wait!" Gray demanded weakly as the clone vanished. "Huh…where'd he go?"

* * *

Natsu continued running around the station aimlessly, trying to find where Erigor could be, not realizing he was no longer in the building.

What he also didn't realize, was the shadow that followed him along the ceiling.

* * *

Naruto ran through the halls of the station when the memories of his clone that had spoken with Gray returned to him. He clenched his teeth and then formed a new clone. He turned to it and ordered, "Keep searching for this guy, I gotta let Erza know!"

The clone saluted emphatically. "Right, boss!"

* * *

Erza was in the main room, holding a battered Eisenwald member by the collar. "Answer me…how do I break this wind spell?"

The dark-haired man merely laughed insultingly at her. "You can't. It won't come down until Erigor takes it down. And by the time that's done…our mission will be done."

Erza snarled at the man and tossed him down, moving to the next grunt.

"Erza!"

Erza turned as Naruto appeared from one of the hallways, Gray beside him.

She looked at Gray and noticed his battered state. "What happened, did you meet Erigor?"

Gray shook his head. "No, I didn't find him, but I've got bad news."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah, this whole thing at the station was a ruse."

Erza looked at them confused and narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Erigor's plan was never to attack the people outside, his aim the whole time was something called the Guild Master's Conference."

Erza's eyes then widened greatly. "Damn, I should've realized this was a trap."

Naruto sighed as he looked around. "First problem is getting past that damned Wind Wall."

Erza clenched her fist and then walked over to one of the downed men. "I demand you to answer me, how can we break through that barrier."

The man just smirked sadistically. "You will _never_ break through it…"

Naruto sighed and walked up beside her. '_Hey, Ryuujin, do I have access to the Mangekyo Sharingan right now?_'

The dragon remained silent for a few moments. **'_There. I've unlocked up to the Rinnegan. Just, try not to blow anything up and remember not to set anything on fire either._'**

'_Yeah, yeah._' Naruto tapped Erza on the shoulder.

She looked at him annoyed. "What?!"

Naruto winced at her shout but persisted, "Let me handle this. I'll get what we want out of him."

Erza raised an eyebrow but nodded and let the man go.

Naruto knelt down in front of him and close his eyes.

The man looked at him puzzled.

Naruto then reopened his eyes with several differences. His irises were red with a circle of three tomoe in each. The tomoe then extended and combined in the center to become a three-point pinwheel before the center shrunk and three more points stuck out, becoming a six-pointed pinwheel, with a red circle in the center. A moment later spokes stuck out from the points and conjoined each point. He smirked in thought. '_Cool, Eternal Mangekyo, and it's got part of Kakashi's in it._' He then looked the man in the eyes. "Now, you're going to tell me what we're asking for, understood?"

The man snarled in response. "Go to hell."

Naruto smirked. "Works for me." He looked the man in the eyes again and whispered, "Tsukuyomi."

The man's eyes widened before tensed and went limp.

Erza and Gray looked at him confused.

The man came to a few seconds later and looked at Naruto horrified. "K-Kageyama…Kageyama can undo the spell…"

Naruto smiled. "Wasn't that easy."

Erza nodded and asked, "How did you get him confess so easily?"

Naruto ran a finger across the bridge of his nose and chuckled, his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan receded. "That's not important right now, we've gotta find this Kageyama guy so he can get us out of here."

Erza gave a last wary look at Naruto and then ordered Gray and Naruto to find Kageyama.

After they left one of the men on the ground, a tall man with a square face, dark eyes, black hair arranged in a flat tuft pointing up, and three whisker-like hairs on each side of his face, wearing a zipped brown jacket with a collar over a black shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes looked towards a section of the wall and called out quietly, "Karacka."

A yellow magic circle appeared on the wall as a short, hunched, fat man with no visible nose, very thick lips, green hair in tall, rounded spikes, who wore a red jacket with lighter-colored edges, with a high collar that was fastened leaving the rest open over a white shirt that exposed some of his large stomach along with loose, military-style pants, and blue boots came out of the magic circle. "Wh-what is it, Byard?"

Byard groaned and then looked at the fat man. "I've got a very…special mission for you…Karacka."

* * *

Natsu continued running through the hallways of the station before stopping and sighing.

Above him, Kageyama's Shadow Form stopped as well. '_Uh-oh…did he notice me?_'

Natsu threw his hands in the air and shouted, "Where are you crazy scythe guy!?"

Kageyama just looked at Natsu in disbelief.

Natsu turned to one of the walls and encased his fist in flames. "If you won't come out, then I'll just bring down the whole station.

'_Th-this guy's…supposed to be in a Light Guild?_'

Natsu proceeded with his threat and began busting through walls.

* * *

Lucy and Happy were searching through the halls of the station as well trying to find Karacka. After a few moments, Lucy stopped and moaned. "Geez…we're never gonna find this guy." She then turned to Happy. "Come on, why don't we head back and tell Erza we couldn't find him?"

Happy looked at her shocked at the declaration. "Wooww, Lucy. You're so brave, defying Erza's orders like that."

"Eh?" Lucy squeaked out.

"But I have to say I feel sorry for you, because the _things_ Erza will do to you are…let's just not talk about it."

Lucy immediately pointed ahead ambitiously, and fearfully, order, "Right! Let's keep going, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

Natsu burst through a wall with his fists ablaze and looked around angrily. "Come on! Where are you!?"

"Good grief, you Fairy Tail Flies sure are noisy."

"Huh?!"

Natsu turned around as Kageyama appeared from his shadows.

"Hey! It's Calibratorcab!"

"That doesn't even sound remotely the same you retard!" Kageyama growled at Natsu's apparent stupidity and then thrust his hand forward. "Knuckle Shadow!" A fist made of shadows appeared from the floor and raced towards Natsu.

The Dragon Slayer ducked to the side and spat fireballs at Kageyama.

Kageyama crossed his hands in response. "Guard Shadow!" A dome of shadows appeared around him and blocked the flames.

Natsu raced towards Kageyama and threw a series of punches and kicks, all of which Kageyama blocked or dodged. In frustration, Natsu jumped back, encased his hands in flame and charged forward shouting, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Kageyama barely dodged the attack but the burst of flames from the attack also ended up throwing Kageyama against the wall. He stood up angrily and smirked at Natsu. "Oh, you're so dead pal. Here, try my most powerful attack!" He clasped his hands together and then thrust one forward. "Shadow Orochi!" The shadows around his feet split off and burst forward, forming a multitude of snakes that charged at Natsu. "And don't bother running, my snakes will chase to the ends of the earth!"

Natsu merely grumbled in response. "Yeah, big talk!" Natsu splayed his hands out, collected fire around them and curled them into fists, and then slammed his hands together, causing a magic circle and fire to burst out before bringing his hands up in front of his mouth, right hand in front of his left and inhaled a large breath. "Fire Dragon Roar!" A magic circle appeared in front of him and a torrent of flames burst from it and engulfed Kageyama's Shadow Orochi, destroying the snakes and barreling towards him.

Kageyama stood frozen in place at the sight. "Ahh crap." He slammed through the wall from the force of the attack and collapsed unconscious on the other side.

Natsu sighed as Naruto, Erza, and Gray came into the room.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted. "Are you hurt?"

Natsu gave a thumbs up with a grin. "Nope, I'm fine. Can't say that for the other guy though."

"Other guy?"

The three turned and saw Kageyama lying on the ground. Naruto blinked and then exclaimed, "That's him!"

Erza immediately walked over to Kageyama and picked him up by the collar. "Now, you will dispel the Wind Wall outside, understand?"

Kageyama, who had been roused to consciousness by Erza's sudden action, nodded weakly. "Alright…I'll do it."

However, right at that moment, a magic circle appeared on the wall and a hand burst out, passing through Kageyama's chest bloodily.

Erza's eyes widened as the hand receded Karacka appeared nearby.

Karacka looked at the weakened form of Kageyama sadly. "S-sorry, Kageyama, it was…Byard's orders."

Naruto looked at the dying man and shouted at Karacka. "You bastard! He was your comrade, wasn't he?!"

Karacka shrunk back. "B-but…they were…my orders."

"Tch, then those are shitty orders! You don't kill a friend…" Naruto collected energy in his hand again as the small blue ball formed. He rushed towards Karacka and thrust the ball at him. "Rasengan!" The swirling sphere of chakra slammed into Karacka's chest and then burst, sending him flying through the wall.

Karacka laid on the floor twitching unconsciously.

Naruto then rushed over to Kageyama and looked him over before clapping his hands together.

Erza raised a confused eyebrow. "What are you going to do?"

"Save him. He's an enemy but right now we need his help to get out of this mess."

Gray looked at Naruto in disbelief. "Save him?! How? He's practically dead."

Naruto smirked. "A practically dead person is still alive, aren't they?" He then placed his hands over Kageyama's form and red energy sparked from around them both as the hole in Kageyama's chest began to shrink and heal, until only a round, scarred, circle was left.

Everyone present could only widen their eyes in shock at that.

Erza looked at Naruto in surprise. "How did you do that?"

Naruto stood up and wiped his knees off. "It's a long story, but there are lots of things I can do that are impossible." He then lightly tapped Kageyama's shoulder with his foot. "'Ey, wake up."

Kageyama winced for a moment before cracking his eyes open, then widening his and sitting up swiftly in surprise. "H-how…I should be dead…"

Erza motioned to Naruto. "You should thank him, he prevented you from dying."

Kageyama looked at Naruto confused and then hissed off to the side. "If you're expecting some form of gratitude from me forget it."

Naruto knelt back down and poked him in the head. "Not necessarily gratitude, but we _are_ expecting you to take down that barrier."

Kageyama opened his mouth to protest but Naruto interrupted.

Naruto smiled sweetly and had red energy sparking at his fingertips. "Or I could rearrange all your internal organs."

Kageyama sweat-dropped heavily. "Ahh…yeah…I'll help."

* * *

Elsewhere, Erigor flew over a large chasm within which a set of train tracks went through, Clover Canyon, the path leading towards the meeting hall of the Guild Masters. Erigor chuckled darkly as he overlooked the area. "Heh, heh, won't be long now, but the God of Death will purge the Light Guild Masters." He then flew off in another direction.

* * *

Back at the station, Naruto, Natsu, Erza, and Gray stood at the edge of the Wind Wall.

Naruto faced the dome and went through a series of hand signs. '_If this dome is really made of wind, then a flame attack should consume and dissipate it._' He inhaled a large breath, formed a circle with his index finger and thumb, placed it over his mouth, and then shouted, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" and exhaled a stream of fire that barreled towards the wall.

However, contrary to Naruto's expectations, the flames hit the wall, burst out some and then were extinguished as they hit it.

Naruto stopped the stream and snarled angrily. "You gotta be kidding me…that shoulda worked."

**'_We're dealing with mana, kid, its laws are different than chakra,_'** Ryuujin mentored.

"Damn…"

Erza adorned her Heaven's Wheel Armor and sent another attack at the wall. "Circle Sword!" The disc-like assembly of swords struck the wall and immediately collapsed and shattered. Erza returned to her normal armor and hissed in frustration.

Natsu shouted in agitation and rushed at the wall, using his flame-encased fists to beat on it repeatedly, to no avail.

"That's enough," Naruto warned and grabbed his scarf and pulled the pink-haired flame eater away from the edge of the wall.

Erza turned and tried to awaken Kageyama, whom had passed out on the way there. "This isn't working, if we don't do something swiftly it will be too late."

Natsu folded his arms in frustrated thought before realizing a possible plan. "Hey, Lucy!"

"Yeah?!" the blonde shouted in fearful surprise.

"Remember out last job, the one with Daybreak, or, something, and how I passed through the Spirit World?"

Lucy blinked and nodded slowly. "Yeah…and?"

Natsu smiled proudly. "Just call up one of Spirit guys and we can use it to get back and forth."

Lucy sighed in exasperation. "Humans going into the Spirit World is strictly forbidden, besides, the Gate opens in whatever location the Celestial Mage is, so it would be pointless anyway."

Natsu pouted nearby.

That gave Naruto an idea that he began formulating, his thoughts being interrupted when Happy shouted, "Ahah!"

The others flinched and Naruto and Lucy both shouted, "What was that for cat/What was that for cat, y'know!?"

"I remember what I was supposed to tell you back in the car!" Happy rooted around in his backpack and handed Lucy a fancy, golden key. "After the last job at Everlue's mansion, Virgo gave me her key and asked me to give it to you."

Lucy turned blue and looked at the key. "You mean…that big gorilla thing?"

Images of a huge, muscular maid with pink hair filled Lucy's mind.

Lucy then looked at Happy slightly disappointed. "While I'm happy to get a new key, especially a Zodiac Key, that won't do much for us right now."

Happy snickered proudly. "But you're forgetting, Virgo digs holes. We can have her dig a hole and get out _under_ the Wind Wall."

Lucy's eyes widened and she immediately hugged Happy. "Great thinking Happy!" Lucy picked up Virgo's key and looked at it intently. "I hope you can accept working out the contract later." She tossed the key in the air, causing it to spin, then swiped the key down, declaring, "Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

The gate appeared and in a burst of smoke a young woman with a thin frame, short pink hair, blue eyes, who wore shackles on her wrists with chains hanging down, a black undercoat under a white, frill-trimmed apron, thigh-high, white stockings, and simple black shoes appeared.

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy looked at the girl puzzled, while Naruto looked at her surprised. '_S-Sakura…?_'

Ryuujin intervened, **'_Nahh…that ain't Sakura. This chick's actually got tits._'**

Naruto, unfortunately and instinctively, looked and moaned at his tenant's remarks. '_Just shut up._'

Lucy looked at her puzzled as well. "Uhm…who are you?"

The Celestial Spirit bowed gracefully and answered, "I am Virgo. You summoned me Master?"

"But, I thought you looked like a giant ape or gorilla."

"My appearance changes based on my master's preferences."

Natsu folded his arms in thought. "I kinda liked the big gorilla version."

In response a golden magic circle appeared under Virgo and she suddenly morphed into a form of a woman of extremely tall stature, with a slightly overweight build, with a brutish face and two small pigtails.

Naruto turned blue somewhat and Lucy shouted, "Change back! Change back!"

Virgo immediately reverted to her more petite appearance.

Lucy sighed in relief and then steeled herself. "Alright, Virgo. Right now I need your help, but I don't have time to make a contract, is that alright with you?"

Virgo nodded in return. "Whatever you wish Master."

Lucy sweat-dropped lightly. "Ehh, could you not call me Master? It feels weird."

"Then how about Milady?"

"No way!"

"Princess?"

Lucy rubbed her chin in thought and then grinned. "Princess sounds good."

Naruto and Happy face-faulted. "She's lost it."

Lucy nodded to herself, ignoring Naruto and Happy's insults, and pointed towards the Wind Wall. "Alright Virgo, I need you to dig a hole so we can get out of here!"

Virgo bowed in response. "As you wish, Princess."

"Heehee!" Lucy giggled to herself happily as Virgo sunk into the ground.

Erza turned to Kageyama in thought. "We need to bring him with us, but carrying him would be time-consuming."

Naruto nodded. "I'll handle it." He closed his left eye and his right eye morphed into his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, before the iris and pupil of his eye turned black and a warping vortex spread out from the center, Kageyama being pulled into it.

The rest of the group gaped at Naruto's action, though he turned around and looked at them confused. "What? Is it something I said?"

* * *

The group finally made their way out of the Wind Wall through the hole Virgo dug, finding that despite calm winds inside, the winds outside the Wall were vicious.

In response, Virgo knelt down and pulled Lucy's skirt so it wouldn't blow in the wind, unaware or unconcerned with Naruto standing behind her with a bloody nose.

Once away from the torrential winds, Erza turned to the group. "We have to pursue Erigor, if we're lucky there's still time before he reaches the conference, but we'll need to catch up fast."

Naruto nodded and then thought, '_Hey, think you can give me the Rinnegan? I could use its flight abilities._'

**'_Hmm…I'd advise against that. You and I only spent about a decade training on your flight, and with how I've sealed most of your abilities it would be erratic at best._'**

'_Then just _unseal_ them._'

**'_Hahhh…it's not that simple. Your body within the mortal worlds outside of my dimension is different. It will age as time goes on, stopping eventually, and too much power flowing into it at once could erode your body very quickly. If I unseal all of your powers right now you'd go up like Deidara._'**

Naruto hissed in frustration. '_Damn…then I'll just have to take my chances._'

**'_…Alright then…but don't say I didn't warn you._'**

Naruto then turned to Erza. "I can chase him."

Erza looked at him curiously. "How?"

Naruto grinned. "I can fly."

Erza raised both eyebrows but then nodded. "Right. The rest of us will try to get to the conference, you worry about stopping Erigor."

Naruto nodded and activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, which changed as purple rings expanded outward from his pupil, forming the Rinnegan. Naruto took in a deep breath and then used a small amount of chakra to push gravitational energy down, lifting himself up. "Heh, heh, this ain't so bad." He then pushed a lot of chakra out of his feet and took off like a rocket.

Lucy and the others blinked in curiosity.

Gray sighed and then motioned to where Naruto had blasted off to. "He's gonna crash into somethin', isn't he?"

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

Naruto was busy rocketing off towards Erigor, uncontrollably. He was merely flying through the air at meteoric speeds. "Ahhh shit! How do I stop?!"

**'_I warned you…_'**

'_Stop patronizing me and help!_'

With an annoyed sigh, Ryuujin answered, **'_Force chakra out ahead of you, and push against your flight path, that should slow you down._'**

'_Erm…English, please._'

**'_Shoot chakra out of your head._'**

Naruto stopped suddenly. "Huh…this gunna hurt…isn't it?"

**'_Probably._'**

Naruto fell down with a large burst of dust and stones on the ground below. After taking a few moments to get his bearings he stood up and took off again. His flight was still at most uncontrollable speeds and wavering all over the place, but he eventually found where he needed to be, by finding Erigor floating up in the air. "Heeeyyy!"

Erigor blinked in confusion and turned around, his eyes almost bulging out of his head in surprise and confusion when Naruto came out of nowhere, body slammed him at very high speeds, and caused both of them to crash-land on the tracks below, hard.

Erigor stood up slowly and angrily. "Why you…wait. How did you Fairy Tail Flies escape my Wind Wall?"

Naruto stood up and wiped a small trickle of blood from his chin. "Heh, easy, we're just that awesome. Well…technically _they're_ that awesome, I'm not actually a member yet."

Erigor looked at Naruto confused and laughed hysterically. "Ahahahah! This is unbelievable! You're putting your life on the line and risking death to help a guild you're not even part of!? That's the most ludicrous thing I've ever heard!"

Naruto glared at Erigor and pulled a kunai out of his pack, getting into a battle stance. "It may seem crazy to you, but even though I've only known them a little while, they're still my friends."

"Is that so? Well, last I checked, don't your 'friends' have rules, such as don't involve civilians? You could be arrested for interfering with the actions of a Light Guild. Where would your friends be then?"

Naruto smirked. "I'm fine with that."

"Haah?" Erigor moaned in confusion.

"There's something a friend of mine used to say: Those who break the rules are considered scum," Erigor narrowed his eyes annoyed, "But those who would abandon their friends are worse than scum!"

Erigor hissed in frustration as he swung his scythe over his head. "Big talk from a boy using a mere dagger against my Deathscythe!"

Naruto smirked and put the kunai away. "You want me to use a real blade? Your funeral." He pulled out a piece of paper from his pouch, sunk some chakra into it, and a burst of smoke erupted from it.

Erigor looked at the plume confused, then widened his eyes some when it cleared and showed Naruto standing with a long, single-edge, cleaver-like sword with a hole near the top, an indentation near the base, a segmented handle, and a blade as tall as Naruto was.

Naruto looked at Erigor with a death glare. "Meet the Executioner's Blade."

Erigor smirked and raised his scythe. "Wow," he said mockingly, "this just got interesting."

* * *

**Well, that's it for chapter two. Tell me what you guys think in a review, hopefully you enjoyed it though.**

**"And of course, make sure to tell me how cute I am!"**

**Get out Lucy!**


	3. Debut of the Maelstrom

**Chapter III**

**Hello everybody! Yes, I know, it's been a little while since the last chapter. I decided to go ahead and put Final Reign on ice so that's why I was able to get this out even this fast, though its delay wasn't helped by the new story Chaos Pawn of the Gremory slithering its way into my brain. At any rate, check that out if you'd be so kind and leave a review, I'd also like to thank both of my coauthors for this story, Bakuto Masaki and seeker of true anime fan fic. Also, it seems people are still a little confused about the whole chakra to mana relation. Now, what I said before was that chakra is weaker than mana, but I didn't say all ninjas are weaker than all mages. For example, Wait What said that what I said meant Madara was weaker than Erigor. That's simply wrong, Madara would curb stomp Erigor. Madara would probably be about equal with Jose though since Jose _is_ one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Now, to simplify it: chakra is weaker than mana but that doesn't mean all ninjas are weaker than all mages. An S-Class mage would defeat pretty much all ninjas below Special Jonin level, and probably even them, but most regular mages would lose to most ninja above genin level. For example, Sasuke would be defeated by Natsu, but Natsu would be defeated by Itachi, so while in general chakra is weaker than mana, that doesn't mean all ninjas are weaker than mages, mages just have a natural edge. Now, on to the reviewer responses.**

**Wait What: I already answered the first part of your review so look up there for that part. Uhm...a mage is someone who uses magic, otherwise they aren't a mage. So yes, all mages can use magic. As for the bit about Erza, have you _seen_ Erza?! She is one scary lady and is extremely powerful. Plus, cliché or not, it's part of the story, everyone's scared of Erza, and that includes Naruto.**

**Star Iron: This is true, but you're also forgetting people like Hades, Zeref, Gildarts, hell, even Erza herself. They are all also capable, and have done so in the past, of changing the landscape with their powers. Plus, the weapons you're talking about, Jupiter and Etherion, would kill Hashirama and Madara and would pound all of the Tailed Beasts besides Ryuujin, and even he would get beat up a little. Sasuke was capable of producing everything Natsu could, in Part I? Where? I don't remember him being half as powerful as the Fire Dragon Slayer. Alright, I will compare one of the strongest dragons, Acnologia, to most of the Tailed Beasts. Against Acnologia, Shukaku, dead, Matatabi, dead, Isobu, dead, Goku, dead, Kokuo, dead, Seiken, dead, Choumei, alive but soon dead, Gyuki, heavily battered, Kurama, beat to crap but alive, Ryuujin, roughly even. I also specified that in the beginning of this story, Ryuujin has sealed off most of Naruto's powers. Meaning that as he is right now he is still weaker than Madara or most in the upper echelons of either the FT or Naruto world, he will get stronger as Ryuujin unseals more of his powers when he's ready for them and as he increases naturally in skill but his body just isn't capable of handling all that power at once in a real-world setting. Inside Ryuujin's exactly controlled and modified pocket dimension yes, but not in the real world where Ryuujin's influence is comparatively none.**

**Huh: Yes, but it's the few of those wizards who get the spotlight. The majority of wizards/mages use magic in a civilian setting, not a combat setting. However, as I'll reiterate again, mana is innately weaker than chakra. However, that is just the energy itself, the user is what's important. Now, Madara against Erigor, yeah, Erigor would lose so fast he wouldn't know what happened, but Erigor against, say, a low to mid jonin, they'd have trouble, still win but have trouble. In the end, most ninja are physically more powerful than most mages, that is true, but their powers are weaker. If Sasuke launched a Fireball Jutsu against an average fire blast, say, from Macao, his flames would be engulfed and destroyed. Or on the higher end of the power spectrum, Bluenote's gravity magic against Nagato's Almighty Push, Bluenote would utterly dominate him there.**

**Strife666: At least somebody did.**

**Mas2009: As I said before he is weakened because Ryuujin weakened him, he took away most of Naruto's powers since his body needs to acclimate to the world he's in before it can handle the load of power it'd get, so right now most of his powers aren't even there. Over time Ryuujin will unseal his powers but right now most of them are sealed for his own protection.**

**Jose19: There's actually quite a lot he did before Rise of the True Phoenix Dragon, in the Ryuujin Saga timeline of 2000 years, Rise is at about the 1900 mark, so there's almost 1900 years' worth of stuff before it.**

**Atsirk Enoh: I dare say you could.**

**shadowmaster0304: Sadly no, Kurama's mind and body has be reintegrated into Ryuujin. When need be Naruto can splice off a piece of Ryuujin's chakra to become Kurama but for the most part Kurama is gone.**

**Markus-Antonius: Eventually. However it is essentially a prequel to the entire Ryuujin Saga so I actually won't do that story until the rest of the saga is finished.**

**Daniel 49: Okay...and?**

**Guest: I thought it would be. Yes, in his original world Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto (the show I'm referring to here) existed in the same world. It does explain his alchemy abilities. That's kinda how it'll be for a while until Naruto starts to really break out the big guns. But over time the development of the story will change until it veers off in an entirely different direction. The Executioner's Blade will be one of his main weapons in this story. Again, glad someone enjoyed it and I hope you keep reviewing.**

**REVANOFSITHLORD: No, she's from the Fullmetal Alchemist movie, Sacred Star of Milos, but Rave Master is a part of this story, as Haru, Elie, and Musica displayed.**

**Bakuto Masaki: Perhaps.**

**Mzr90: He is OOC a bit because he changed in the original story from where he shows up from, that prequel to the Ryuujin Saga I mentioned, and he's changed over the 200 year period of training. Lightningblade49: Susano'o is a possibility, but Gamabunta's dead, Naruto's entire universe, including the places where the Summon Beasts come from, was completely eradicated.**

**You Mad Bro: That is technically true, but there are just as few jutsus capable of destroying a village as there are spells. I can only think of a small handful of jutsus that could level a village, a similar number of spells that could also do the same. I actually do read and watch both the Naruto manga and anime. And Rasenshuriken is powerful but it is far, far from a village destroying technique, it has about as much power as Natsu's Brilliant Flame, a large attack for certain but not one powerful enough to destroy an entire village.**

**ExecutionerKain: Nope, no predecessor. At least not one I've written yet. The original world Naruto is from is a fusion of Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto, hence the existence of Julia and Miranda. As for others like Haru, Elie, and Musica, they're from the anime Rave Master which is a sort of sister series to Fairy Tail, they even have periodic cameos in the manga and a full on crossover OVA in the anime.**

**Alright, I think that's it. Though it seems we managed to get away with no invaders this time, that's a relief.**

* * *

Erza, Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Kageyama, with Natsu hanging out the side heaving, with Erza driving the whole group in a magic four-wheeler. As Erza drove, her driving become more erratic, one of the jostles stirred Kageyama from his unconsciousness. He looked around and realized where he was. He immediately tensed up and then groaned in pain, seeing the bandages all over his body, puzzled. He looked at the other Fairy Tail members and asked suspiciously, "Why did you let me live?" Narrowing his eyes he continued, "You're planning to use me as a bargaining chip, aren't you…?" He then sighed and shook his head. "That wouldn't work, Erigor doesn't care about anyone."

"You know," Gray interrupted, "if all you're lookin' for is death, just say the word."

Kageyama sneered at him, Lucy looking at him with slight disbelief as well.

Gray then turned to Kageyama and added, "But don't fool yourself into thinking everything comes down to a matter of life or death."

Kageyama looked at him surprised and confused, biting his lip in frustration.

The whole group then groaned as the four-wheeler jumped and jostled again.

Gray slammed his fist against the panel facing Erza angrily. "Hey! Watch it up there!"

Erza, who was busy driving the magic four-wheeler, strained as her vision blurred and concentration weakened. '_No…I've been using too much magical power. Damn…come on Naruto…take him down, swiftly._'

* * *

Naruto stood on the train bridge leading to Clover Town, opposite Erigor, the leader of the Dark Guild Eisenwald. Erigor holding his large Deathscythe and Naruto wielding the Executioner's Blade.

Erigor smirked as he looked at Naruto. "That's a pretty good sword you've got there. Let's see how it compares to my Deathscythe." Erigor then lunged forward, extending his scythe out for a wide strike.

Naruto ducked the blow and gripped his blade with both hands and lunged in towards Erigor, his wide swing seemingly leaving him open.

Erigor snickered and aimed his open hand at Naruto. "No use!" A burst of wind shot from his hand and sent Naruto flying back.

Naruto planted the Executioner's Blade on the bridge and slid back several feet before coming to a stop.

Erigor raised his scythe and then slashed across himself several times, sending large blades of wind flying at Naruto.

Naruto smirked and planted the Executioner's Blade on the ground and flashed through several hand signs. "Your wind is no good against fire." He then inhaled and placed his fingers in a ring over his mouth and exhaled as he shouted, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Naruto then exhaled a stream of fire at Erigor's incoming attack.

Erigor merely chuckled dismissively. "You gotta be kidding me."

Naruto's eyes widened when the fireball was eliminated by the blades of wind. "What the…?!" Naruto dove to the side as the blades of wind passed over him. "What's going on?! My fireball should've consumed your wind blades."

Erigor snickered amused. "You must not understand magic very well. My wind puts out your fire, if you're so powerful you should've known that."

Naruto scowled in frustration.

**'_Like I said, the rules are different for magic than chakra,_'** Ryuujin added.

'_I see…this makes things annoying…_'

Erigor raised his arm in front of him and performed several gestures and then aimed his open palm at Naruto again, a large magic circle appearing in front of him.

Naruto raised the Executioner's Blade in front of him to defend against Erigor's attack, the scythe wielder merely smirking.

"Storm Bringer!" Erigor shouted.

Naruto felt the wind around him shift before a twister suddenly formed under him and engulfed him. The powerful cyclone and winds tossed him around inside and battered him from within its walls.

"Hahahah! Not too cocky now, are we Fairy Tail Fly?!"

Naruto groaned as he felt pain from the attacks and outstretched his hands to the sides, and then shouted, "Almighty Push!"

Erigor watched in confusion as his twister began to deform and shift at one point before bursting as Naruto used the gravity manipulating powers of the Rinnegan to break free of his spell. Erigor snickered as Naruto landed on the ground below, battered and his clothes torn.

Naruto breathed heavily as he righted himself. "Not bad…"

Erigor merely snickered before sending more blades of wind soaring at Naruto.

Naruto clapped his hands together and slammed them on the ground, a wall bursting up to absorb the impact. Naruto jumped above the wall and clapped his hands together before striking two kunai together.

An explosion suddenly erupted right next to Erigor. The white-haired wind user was knocked far to the side by the blast, though he managed to use a current of wind to stop himself from hitting a wall. Growling in frustration he swept his hand in front of him multiple times, causing a series of wind blades to fly straight for Naruto.

Naruto went through several hand signs and then swept his hands in front of himself as well. "Wind Style: Wind Blades!" A barrage of his own wind blades shot forth at Erigor's own attacks. Naruto was shocked when his blades of wind were engulfed and consumed by Erigor's, adding to the power of Erigor's wind blades, forcing Naruto to jump to the side as they crashed to the ground with even more force than before. "Grr, dammit! You gotta be kidding me!"

Erigor then rushed towards Naruto with his scythe readied.

Naruto sneered and stuck out his right hand. "Well…when in doubt, go with the basics." Energy began to swirl around him, centralizing on his hands.

As Erigor neared Naruto, the blonde jumped in the air, a swirling ball of blue energy formed in his right hand.

Erigor swung his scythe at Naruto, the blonde barely dodging to the side before thrusting the ball of energy right at Erigor's midsection, shouting, "Rasengan!" The ball of energy burst and sent Erigor flying back at the stone wall as Naruto landed on the rails nearby.

Erigor stood up and wiped the blood from his chin, sneering at Naruto. "You little punk. Looks like it's time for me to actually get serious." Erigor then stowed his scythe on his back, crossed his arms in front of him, and shouted, "Storm Mail!" Air and wind around him swirled and centered on his body, creating an armor of wind.

Naruto saw this and frowned in frustration. '_Well…this can't be good._'

Erigor, now covered in his Storm Mail, then launched forward like a twister, barreling towards Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened at the speed with which Erigor moved. Naruto burst chakra from his feet to launch himself high into the air, causing Erigor to crash harmlessly into the ground.

"Heh, heh, bad move, fly." Erigor then launched up into the air with equally high speeds.

Naruto grit his teeth in frustration and lowered the Executioner's Blade in front of him, causing it to take the brunt of Erigor's attack. Unfortunately his aerial position was not stable enough for him to withstand the attack and he was thrown backwards. However, he did manage to land on the ground upright, skidding to a halt. Breathing heavily, he growled in thought. '_Shit. This guy's a lot tougher than I expected._' He then formulated a plan in his mind as Erigor launched himself towards Naruto again. As Erigor approached the blonde, his Storm Mail making him a living tornado, Naruto raised both hands and concentrated before swiping his hands down to the side.

Erigor grunted as an invisible force slammed into him from the side and sent him crashing into one of the stone walls nearby. However, he merely jumped out of the crater, his Storm Mail unscathed. "Heheh, not a bad play, Fairy Tail Fly. But unfortunately for you my Storm Mail is more resilient than that." Erigor then raised a hand as a magic circle appeared in front of him. "Storm Shred!" An onslaught of arrows made of wind shot from the magic circle and bared down on Naruto.

"Crap!" Naruto snarled as he raised both hands in front of him as the barrage impacted.

Erigor smirked underneath his armor as the dust cleared, and then raised an eyebrow. "Well, well. Seems you're not as weak as the normal fly."

Naruto stood in the center of a circular impact site where the Storm Shred had hit, the center circle where he stood being mostly untouched, though Naruto did have a few more injuries as well. '_Damn, my Fire Style and Wind Style are useless against this A-Hole. Wait…_that_ might work. Yeah…I'll need time to charge it though._' Naruto then raised his hands in a familiar sign as Erigor floated up into the air again. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A massive burst of smoke appeared on the train tracks.

Erigor looked at the burst puzzled before a small army of Naruto clones appeared and launched themselves at him. "What the…?!" As several passed by him, several others got close, Erigor swatting them down with his Storm Mail, causing them to burst into smoke when he did.

On the ground, the majority of the clones remained stationary, a few at a time launching up at Erigor to attack.

In the center of the mass, Naruto stood with his right hand outstretched, his left hand grasping it. Energy began to swirl and collect in the center of his hand, eventually forming into a Rasengan.

Erigor continued fighting Naruto's onslaught of clones before growling in annoyance and launching another Storm Shred, destroying a majority of them. "Damn fly, you just don't quit, do you?"

Naruto continued collecting energy into his Rasengan, however, as he collected more energy, the air around him began to shift and waver.

Erigor also noticed this as small portions of his Storm Mail began to vanish. "Wh-what the…?!"

Naruto smirked in response. "If I can't beat your Storm Mail, I'll just use it!"

Erigor snarled as he rushed towards Naruto, only to get blocked by a group of clones with Rasengans in their hands.

"Ninja Art: Rasengan Barrage!" the clones shouted in unison.

"Storm Shred!" Erigor announced as another volley of wind bullets destroyed the clones. It was at that moment that almost all of Erigor's shield vanished. He then looked down and heard a high-pitched ringing noise, its origin making his eyes widen in shock.

Naruto's Rasengan had been surrounded by a giant spinning shuriken made purely of wind energy. Naruto smirked and then launched himself into the air, a group of clones launching ahead of him.

Erigor attempted to knock Naruto out of the air with another Storm Shred but the clones absorbed all of his shots, allowing Naruto to get in close and slam the giant shuriken into Erigor as he shouted, "Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!"

Naruto launched both Erigor and the Rasenshuriken away, slamming both into the rock wall on the opposite side of the canyon as the shuriken shrunk into the Rasengan, the result being a massive Rasengan-like burst of energy outward that consumed and eradicated all of the stone within it, Erigor shouting in pain as he felt his body being sliced at by the spinning chakra within.

Naruto landed on the railway below and slid to a stop as the ball of chakra dispersed and Erigor fell to the ground, seemingly unconscious. Naruto sighed in relief and then looked around at the railway. "Huh…guess I should probably fix this, shouldn't I?"

**'_Probably wouldn't hurt,_'** Ryuujin responded.

Naruto clapped his hands together and then slapped them onto the ground, red energy bursting out from his hands and across the railway as all of the damage caused by his battle with Erigor repaired itself.

A few moments later, the magic four-wheeler with Erza and the others arrived to see the end result of Naruto fixing the damage, and then to see Erigor lying on the ground nearby, defeated.

Kageyama's eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw Erigor lying in a heap unconscious. He then looked at Naruto, laughing happily as the others congratulated him. '_N-no way…this kid…he defeated…Erigor…?_'

"Good work Naruto," Erza offered, "I'm also glad to see you did without causing much damage."

Naruto shrugged with a weak chuckle. "I uh…know my way around the battlefield."

After the group spoke for a few moments, Kageyama looked at the side of one of the seats and saw the Lullaby sitting there, before looking back up at Erigor.

As they continued to speak, Naruto suddenly freaked out and jumped to the side, the others following suit as Kageyama sped by, having stolen their magic four-wheeler.

"Hey, get back here!" Natsu ordered.

"Shouldn't you be happy he took, Mr. Motion Sickness?" Lucy asked derisively, getting a face-fault from the pink-haired fire-breather.

* * *

As Kageyama drove off, he thought, '_Erigor might've failed to wipe out the Guild Masters, but I won't._'

* * *

Naruto and the others could only stand in awe at Kageyama's brash action before Erza grit her teeth and ordered, "Alright, we have to chase after him! Move!"

"Right!" the others all responded in unison.

* * *

Kageyama eventually abandoned the magic four-wheeler when the terrain became too crowded with trees and made his way through the forest towards the Guild Master Conference. Upon seeing it, he smirked proudly and removed the flute from his pocket to prepare playing it.

However, right when he was about to he heard rustling behind him and stowed the flute behind him, turning to take out whoever was interrupting him.

To his confusion it was Makarov, whom he recognized as nothing more than a little old man, wandering around reading an issue of Sorcerer Magazine.

Makarov, who was busily reading the magazine with a perverse grin, didn't notice Kageyama standing there, and then when he did, hurriedly shoved the magazine behind him and began stammering all over himself with excuses, Kageyama just looking at him puzzled.

However, after listening to Makarov's stammering for a few moments he concluded the old man was just stupid and decided to try and trick him. "Actually, I was hoping you could help me with something."

Makarov stopped for a moment and then looked at Kageyama curiously. "Alright, what is it?"

"I was planning on playing this song for the Guild Masters, but, I seem to be getting cold feet. Do you think you could allow me to play it for you, then you can tell me what you think?"

Makarov folded his arms in thought and then nodded with a smile. "Sure sonny, go ahead."

Kageyama brought the Lullaby up to his mouth to play, however, right when he was about to, he remembered his one-time allies who had encouraged the Lullaby Plan, now all of them captured by the Council. He then remembered the words Lucy and Gray said to him in rebuke of his wish for death.

* * *

Nearby, Naruto and the others finally arrived to see Kageyama over by Makarov.

Natsu and Naruto prepared to rush forward to take down Kageyama, but were stopped when Bob stepped in their path.

Naruto paled at the sight of the creature before him. '_What the hell is that?!_'

"Oh my!" Bob exclaimed ecstatically. "You must be one of Fairy Tail's newest members!" he said specifically towards Naruto.

Naruto paled when Bob smiled at him.

"You _are_ a handsome one, I can't believe Makarov didn't tell us about you!"

Naruto sweat-dropped and answered weakly, "I, uh…just…joined…recently."

Bob then turned his attention to Natsu and Gray, the duo feeling quite unfortunate at garnering it.

Lucy could only watch in slight despair. '_Th-this guy…is the Guild Master for Blue Pegasus…?_'

Goldmine then walked over and tapped Lucy on the shoulder, also gaining the attention of the others. "Just watch. I'm sure Makarov can handle this situation."

The others nodded in puzzled agreement and watched Makarov.

* * *

Kageyama clenched his fists as he debated his actions. '_All I need to do is play one, single song, and everything will change. Everything will be different…_'

Makarov then remarked, "This won't change anything."

Kageyama's eyes widened as he registered Makarov's words.

"Using that flute to kill people won't accomplish anything. It can't change the fact that humans are weak, however, that we _are_ weak is a good thing, I think. It's the reason why things like guilds even exist. When you're surrounded by friends and family who all care for each other, you can even out, or even overcome, your own weakness."

Kageyama's eyes widened as he took in what Makarov said, before dropping the flute and falling to his knees. "I…surrender…"

"He did it!" Lucy cheered happily.

"Way to go Gramps!" Natsu offered as he and the others ran over to him.

Naruto looked at Makarov thoughtfully and then smirked. '_Well, Gramps, looks like I've found someone just like you, eh?_' Images of an old man with a red and white, pointed hat filled his mind as he shook his head and joined in with the other Fairy Tail members.

However, as they rejoiced, Naruto suddenly felt a very powerful, dark energy fill the air.

**"You pathetic humans! If you can't do anything, then I'll just do it myself!"**

It was then that everyone watched as the three eyes of the Lullaby lit up bright violet before tendrils and limbs of wood stretched out in every direction.

"Move!" Naruto shouted as everyone scattered away.

Then, a gargantuan, demon-like creature made of wood stood above the crowd of gathered wizards.

"Whoa! What is that?!" Natsu shouted.

Erza growled in frustration as she looked upon the beast. "It's Lullaby's true form."

Naruto gulped as he looked at it. "Wow, that's even bigger than Son."

"Son?"

Naruto sweat-dropped. "Ahh…nevermind…"

As Lullaby looked around, it roared with a loud bellow. **"You pathetic weaklings! I swear I'll devour the soul of every human here! You will all perish to my song!"** Lullaby then turned to a mountain nearby and opened its maw, energy collecting and forming into a magic circle, a massive beam of energy shooting from the circle and annihilating a large portion of the mountain.

The Rune Knights, who had arrived to help, turned and fled away from the towering behemoth, leaving the mages to deal with it themselves.

Natsu glowered at the monster and pounded his fists together. "This thing's gonna pay for that!"

Erza nodded in agreement as her body was illuminated in bright, golden light before her normal attire was replaced by a new armor with her hair tied up in a long ponytail, the armor itself being composed of a neck guard that decorated with silver as well as multiple gems, along with two black shoulders guards with silver edges, overlapping each other on each shoulder, with silver crosses on them and flanking the collar of the armor, reminiscent of a dress, the breastplate having silver edges and revealing much of Erza's cleavage and abdomen, a series of plates flanking her sides and hips which reached down to the armor's very large skirt armor, which itself was composed of long, silver-edged plates shaped like feathers and adorned with silver, cross-like markings, the waist armor also leaving much of the of the front of lower body exposed, a black bikini-like cloth covering her, as well as slim gauntlets with silver patterns, and leg armor that was silver-edged at her hips and jet black on her greaves. "Requip: Black Wing Armor!"

Gray, as usual, threw off his shirt in preparation to fight the monstrosity.

Naruto unsealed the Executioner's Blade and then thought for a moment. '_I'm probably going to need something more powerful, aren't I?_'

**'_Suggestions?_'** Ryuujin asked curiously.

'_Yeah, I got a few…_' Naruto smirked as he resealed the Executioner's Blade. He then turned to Erza and the others. "Hey, think you can grab that thing's attention for a few minutes?"

Erza looked at him curiously and nodded. "Yes, we can keep it busy."

Naruto nodded in agreement and then formed his favorite hand sign. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Another large group of clones then burst into existence.

Erza looked at him shocked. '_He already used that spell back at the station multiple times, along with chasing and fighting Erigor…just how much power do you have…?_'

All of the clones, plus Naruto himself, then stuck out both of their hands to either side as energy began to collect in it.

Erza looked at him curiously once more but then redirected her attention to Lullaby. "Alright, Natsu, Gray, let's go!"

"Right!" the two answered in unison.

"Hey! What about me?!" Happy and Lucy added angrily.

Gray prepared to attack Lullaby with the others, slamming his right fist into his open left palm, ice forming in the air with it, before thrusting his hands forward and shouting, "Ice-Make Lance!"

Natsu also prepared an attack, slamming both fists together, a magic circle appearing before them, taking in a large breath, and then placing his fists in front of his mouth, right fist in front of the left, and exhaled as a magic circle appeared in front of his hands, shooting a torrent of flames, "Fire Dragon Roar!"

The two attacks slammed into Lullaby heavily, causing the behemoth to slide back quite a bit, backing into the Guild Master Meeting Hall.

**"You pathetic maggots!"** Lullaby moaned as it charged another blast of energy.

However, as it was about to attack, Erza flew high into the air, dual-wielding swords, and then rushed past Lullaby with her swords crossed, slicing through it, shouting, "Moon Flash!"

Lullaby shouted in pain as her attack slashed through it.

"Naruto!" Erza shouted as she looked down at Naruto and his clones, her eyes widening at what she saw.

Lullaby turned as well and looked at him in disbelief.

Naruto and all of his clones had jumped into the air, each of them holding a supersized Rasengan in each hand. As the entire group barreled down on the wooden monstrosity, Naruto and his clones shouted in unison, "Ninja Art: Massive Rasengan Mega Barrage!"

The sheer concussive force of the multitude of blasts combined with the release of great amounts of destructive energy bored through all of the damage caused by Erza and the others, tearing Lullaby into pieces as a huge shockwave of energy burst out in all directions.

Lucy, Makarov and the others could only look in shock.

"Holy cow, I was sure he was powerful after that battle at the station, but this is just too much," Lucy remarked in amazement.

Makarov sweat heavily and worried. '_Oh no…not another super destructive idiot…_'

The clones all burst into smoke as the assault ended, Naruto falling to the ground along with Lullaby, which had been returned to its normal state.

Naruto groaned as he hit the ground with a thud, before grunting when Lullaby fell on his head and snapped in two. He looked at the broken flute puzzled. "Uhm…I broke it…" He attempted to put the two broken halves back together, to no avail. However, he noticed that as he fiddled with it, something fell out. He blinked in curiosity and picked up the strange object, a strange golden key with a spade-tip and a purple object coiling around it. Looking at it puzzled Naruto merely shrugged and stuffed the object into his equipment pouch.

"Naruto!" Natsu shouted as he and the other Fairy Tail members ran up to him. "That was awesome!"

Naruto just grinned happily. "Yeah…it was pretty cool wasn't it?"

"I wanna be able to make copies like that!"

Gray and Lucy kicked him simultaneously, shouting, "One Natsu is enough!"

"Ooowww…you guys…"

Lucy sighed and then looked at Lullaby and sweat-dropped. "Uhh, Naruto…it's kinda broken…"

Naruto laughed weakly. "Yeah, it broke when it hit me on the head…"

"Geez! How hard is that head of yours?!"

Makarov then walked up to Naruto and took the broken flute. "Honestly, I say it is better to have something with such evil power no longer usable. Today showed us what it could do in the wrong hands. I'd hate to think what would've happened if one of the stronger Dark Guilds had managed to find it instead of merely Eisenwald."

Naruto looked at Makarov in disbelief. "Wait…so these guys…were just a _mere_ Dark Guild?"

Makarov nodded solemnly. "Yes, there are Dark Guilds out there with much more power than Eisenwald."

"True as that may be," one of the other Guild Masters remarked as he walked up to Makarov and the others, then pointed to the Guild Master Meeting Hall, or rather, its remains, "I'd say you lot are just as destructive."

Makarov gulped. "Oh boy."

Naruto stood up and put up a hand. "I can fix this!"

Makarov looked at Naruto in disbelief. "How could you fix something like this?"

Naruto just grinned. "Watch me."

Naruto turned to face the rubble of the meeting hall and then took in a breath and clapped his hands together before slamming them on the ground, resulting in all present to look at him confused. Red energy then sparked from his hands and made its way towards the destroyed building as all of the rubble seemed to vanish as though torn apart by the energy before being rebuilt completely, no damages visible.

Everyone stopped and looked at the rebuilt structure amazed.

Makarov, however, grinned deviously. '_With this kid around, I may be able to avoid the Council's wrath completely!_'

Lucy and the others looked at his handiwork impressed as well.

Naruto sighed in relief before groaning and stumbling to one side. However, before he hit the ground, something caught him. He looked to the side and saw Natsu holding him up by the arm.

"Way to go man! Now we don't have to be so careful when we fight!"

Naruto just laughed weakly while Makarov slumped to his knees.

'_Nooo…with this kid around I'll be facing even _more_ of the Council's wrath!_' Makarov shouted despondently in his mind.

The other Guild Masters thanked Fairy Tail for their help, Makarov silently happy and anxious simultaneously at Naruto's contribution, before the members of Fairy Tail made their way back towards Magnolia.

* * *

The group had only walked a short way towards Magnolia when a low rumbling sound was heard.

Everyone stopped and looked around puzzled, before everyone turned to Natsu.

Natsu merely groaned tiredly. "So…hungry…"

Lucy then felt her own stomach rumble. "Oh man…we haven't eaten since we were on that train ride to Oshibana." Lucy then glared at Natsu. "Thanks Natsu! I didn't even realize I was hungry until you had to go and say something about it!"

Natsu just looked off to the side. "I can't help that I'm hungry," he mumbled.

One after the other everyone else's stomachs rumbled as well.

Makarov chuckled happily. "Well, I guess we'll just need to take a break, you've got some food in your backpack, right Happy?"

Happy sat down nearby digging through the pouch he normally carries on his back, before turning to Makarov and shaking his head despondently.

Makarov froze. "Well…this does present a problem. We need to find some food!" he shouted frantically.

Naruto waved a hand at the frantic group. "It's not a problem, I carry lots of extra food with me."

"Why didn't you say that before!?" they all shouted angrily.

"Yeesh, don't need to yell…"

Naruto sat down and pulled out a few scrolls from his pouch and unrolled them, unsealing some of the food inside.

The others could only look longingly at the large display of food.

Naruto smiled happily and motioned to all the items. "I've got plenty so go ahead and just…" he paused as everyone had already begun eating, "…dig in…well that was rude…"

* * *

The group finished their meal shortly thereafter, and continued on their trek.

However, Lucy noticed something strange while they, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Makarov, and Happy, were eating, she didn't see Naruto eating. Holding onto her curiosity for a time, she decided to pursue it after several minutes of silence.

Naruto turned when he noticed the light tap on his shoulder. "Hm, you're…Lucky, right?"

Lucy gained a tic mark and shouted, "Lucy you idiot!"

Naruto nodded in understanding, ignoring her shouting. "So…need something?"

Lucy sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I was just wondering, why didn't you eat with the rest of us?"

Naruto sweat lightly and answered, "Ah…well…I uh…already…ate…on the way here…"

Lucy tilted her head in confusion. "Really? When?"

Naruto silently groaned in frustration. "Well…"

"What is that!?" Natsu suddenly shouted.

Naruto sighed shortly before they all ran to where Natsu had shouted. "What's wrong?!"

They all looked down and saw what appeared to be a giant, multi-limbed, monster coming out of the ground in a small canyon.

Naruto then focused and pointed to the canyon, where two people were being held in the grip of the monster's tendrils.

One was a teenage boy with thick eyebrows, and round, black eyes with prominent lower lashes, sporting black hair in a bowel cut, wearing a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers, bandages around his wrists stood from his attack and rewound the bandages on his wrists, the other was a muscular man with black hair in a bowl cut with very prominent, thick eyebrows wearing a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers, an unzipped, green, flak jacket and a red headband like Naruto's wrapped around his waist like a belt.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw them.

He and Lucy then shouted in unison, "Lee! Gai!"

Lee, the teen, shouted happily as he saw the group. "Ah! Lucy! Wait…is that…Naruto?!"

"No, Lee! Your sadness at this monster extinguishing your flames of youth is hallucinations," Gai, the man, rebutted.

However, both became silent when Naruto appeared in a burst of smoke over the monster and threw eighteen kunai, each with special tags attached to the ends, in every direction down at the monster before forming a single hand sign. "Shadow Kunai Jutsu!" The eighteen kunai he threw then turned into ninety, the near endless barrage of kunai impacting the monster all over and exploding in a massive blast, the parts of the monster holding Lee and Gai dropping as they were blown off.

That seemed to present a new problem as the duo were sent down to the beast's maw, but Naruto waved his arms up and shouted, "Almighty Push!" using the power of his Rinnegan to send the two safely to the outcropping above the monster. He then folded his arms after a moment with a thoughtful expression. "I really didn't think this through…" Naruto then began to plummet straight down towards the monster. "Gwaugh!" Naruto grunted as he slammed into something hard and cold. He looked to the side and saw Gray crouching down, his hands placed on the ground at the end of a long bridge made of ice.

Gray smirked in confidence. "Like my Ice-Make Bridge?"

Naruto nodded in agreement dumbly.

Gray gained a tic mark and shouted, "Don't just sit there!"

Naruto looked down and ran towards the others as the large creature attempted to capture him. Jumping and diving to the ground at the last second, Naruto sighed in relief. "Heheheh…thanks…Gray…"

Gray sighed and then looked at the large monster before them. He then looked at Lee and Gai. "So, mind explaining where this thing came from?"

He was ignored as Lee and Gai merely looked at Naruto in shock.

"N-Naruto…?" Lee asked in disbelief.

Naruto responded with a grin. "Hey, Lee."

Lee then did what Naruto expected him to do, jumped up and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. "Narutooo!"

Naruto groaned at the green-clad teen's impressive grip. "Ah…it's…good to see you too…Lee."

Lee pulled back, anime tears streaming down his face. "Naruto…it's so good to see you my friend!"

Gai then walked over and put a hand on Lee's shoulder. "I think that's enough Lee."

As Lee released Naruto, Gai immediately gave him a bear hug, resulting in the blonde passing out from the strain.

"Ah! Naruto!" Lucy shouted worriedly as the spiky-haired ninja's head slumped over.

Gai released the blonde-haired teen, who managed to come back to consciousness fairly quickly, and was about to express his own happiness at seeing the green-clad duo again, when a loud, bellowing roar reminded them that they had more pressing matters.

Everyone turned around as the monster continued bellowing.

Naruto looked at Gai and Lee incredulously. "So, uh…how'd _that_ happen?"

Lee cried anime tears. "Gai-Sensei and I were just so hungry! Then we found this town and then there was that big monster!"

Naruto sighed in resignation. "So…anybody have any clue what the hell that thing _is_?"

Makarov turned to Gai and Lee. "What can you tell me about how it appeared?"

Gai nodded and reported, "Lee and I were wandering the area looking for something to eat when we found this village, or rather, what used to be a village."

Lee nodded in agreement, his mouth watering. "There was so much yummy food there!"

Gai nodded slowly as well, his stomach grumbling. "Yes, but there were no people in the village, which I felt to be strange. So I decided it was best we investigate. And I found what appeared to be unusual cracks all over the village's surface, specifically on the roads. And then, suddenly, the cracks began to shine, the village began to melt, and then these monsters appeared."

Makarov nodded in thought as he looked at the creatures. "I see. My guess…is that this is the result of a Dark Guild that attempted to create monsters for their own use, only to have the spell backfire on them."

Naruto grit his teeth in frustration and asked, "So how do we deal with it? I don't think just running in and destroying them would work, would it?"

Lee and Gai looked at Naruto curiously for his rather astute judgment.

Makarov shook his head. "No. If I'm correct, then the villagers _are_ the creatures, and we'd be killing them by destroying the monsters."

Erza then came up with an idea. "What if try and close the magic circle creating the monsters?"

Makarov nodded in agreement. "That's what I was considering. But someone would need to physically touch it to do so, and the danger of that is being turned into another one of those creatures."

Gai then stood in front of Makarov and bowed. "As the one who caused this problem, I will take that chance."

Makarov attempted to rebut his statement, but he was interrupted by Lee, who looked at Gai seriously. "No, Gai-Sensei! You can't! I'm the one that was foolish enough to touch the circle!"

Gai stood up and turned to Lee, putting his hands on his mini-me's shoulders. "No…Lee. I have lived a full life. Your Flames of Youth must still burn on into the future."

"Oh no!" Naruto, Gray, Natsu, and Erza shouted, Lucy confused.

Lee looked at Gai with anime tears streaming down his face. "Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

The two then embraced in a passionate hug as their environment changed to that of a rocky shoreline with a setting sun on the horizon, over the sea, the waves crashing dramatically behind them.

Everyone else present felt their retinas burn as the image ingrained itself permanently onto their memories.

Soon enough the two pulled away and looked to see their friends collapsed on the ground nearby.

"Ah!" Lee shouted in shock. "Are you guys alright?!"

Naruto stood up and retorted, "What do you think?! That weird genjutsu is deadly!"

Gai and Lee blinked in confusion, looked at each other, and then looked at Naruto. "Genjutsu?" they asked in unison.

Naruto twitched an eyebrow. '_Is this like the "stupid people don't realize they're stupid" type thing?_'

**'_More or less,_'** Ryuujin answered.

'_I…I see…_' Naruto then sighed and looked down at the monsters before turning to Makarov. "So, how does one go about deactivating a magic circle?"

Makarov looked Naruto curiously, narrowing his eyes suspiciously before answering plainly, "Pretty simple actually. You touch it, flow a little of your own mana into it, and then pull back. That disrupts the flow of mana in the circle itself and causes it to fall apart." Makarov then looked at Naruto with a curious gaze. "Why do you ask?"

Naruto shrugged. "I just figure I could do it. Saves you guys the trouble and I get to look cool."

Makarov looked at Naruto almost in disbelief and then laughed loudly. "Well, I suppose I can't argue with that logic! Haha!" Makarov calmed himself and then added, "Just be careful not to do anything stupid. I don't want to have to go down there and do it meself. I _am_ an old-timer after all."

Naruto laughed weakly and then ran off the edge of the small cliff and jumped down, activating his Rinnegan when he reached the bottom.

He then approached the magic circle the monster was forming from, as said monster attempted to grab and hit him, all of its attacks passing through him.

He eventually reached the circle and looked around. '_Well…this thing is sure a lot bigger up close. And a lot smellier too._'

**'_That's what you get with big ugly monsters,_'** Ryuujin remarked lazily.

'_…Pot…_'

**'_Huh…?_'**

Naruto merely sighed in exasperation and then narrowed his eyes at the monster. '_Okay, I'm only going to have one shot at this._' Reaching a hand down he placed it just above the edge of the magic circle, since touching it in his current state was impossible. He then immediately deactivated his Rinnegan, pressed his finger against the magic circle, rushed mana into it, and then yanked back. This caused the magic circle the monster formed from to waver and then shatter, as light scattered across the area as the monster vanished.

Moments later, after the light died down, everyone saw that the village had returned to normal and the monster had disappeared, the people of the village having returned.

The villagers looked around the area puzzled and confused, before seeing Naruto standing in front of them.

One of the people walked forward and asked, "What…happened to us…?"

Before Naruto could answer, Makarov, whom had traveled down with the others, asserted, "You had been Taken Over by the very beast you created."

The people heard what he said and frowned with varying degrees of guilt.

Makarov then folded his arms and sighed. "Well…we're rather busy today, so if you swear to never do something like this again, we won't report you to the Magic Council."

The apparent leader of the group walked forward and bowed to Makarov. "We swear, we will never do something like that again."

Makarov smiled happily and chirped, "Good! Now, let's get going Fairy Tail, back to the guild!"

The others cheered happily as they followed him.

* * *

After a short walk, Lee and Gai shouted in unison, "We're still hungry!"

Naruto chuckled at the two of them. "Don't worry, I've got you guys covered."

They looked at him shocked and excited.

Naruto unsealed another selection of food for the duo, and before he could even finish setting it up the two dug in like animals. Naruto even counted his fingers to make sure he had them all.

* * *

At the same time, in a different place, a group of people stood suspended over a large Magic Circle.

As they discussed different topics, one voice spoke up. "Are you not concerned with the recent rise in the number of Dark Guilds as of late?"

Another voice added, "Naturally, Michello."

Michello answered, "I would say not, as you have not put forth many ideas on how to solve the issue, Belno."

Soon it descended into arguments until one member, a young man with short blue hair, a red, tribal tattoo encompassing his right eye, wearing a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of his arms, a decorated collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles, and matching pants and shoes, spoke up in a calm voice. "Now, now. I think we all should take in to consideration one group that _has_ been effective with dealing with the Dark Guilds, Fairy Tail."

Another member, a tall, grey-haired, elderly man with a considerably long beard and a mustache, pointed ears, and thin dark eyes, one of which he kept closed, who wore multiple layers of intricate robes and a bat-like adornment on his head, snapped at the other. "Siegrain, don't give such good will to those destructive fools! There is no point in taking down Dark Guilds if they cause just as much, if not more, damage than the Dark Guilds themselves!"

The now named Siegrain folded his arms with a confident smirk. "Now, now, Org, I think even you can agree that as…_reckless_, as they may be, Fairy Tail is an invaluable asset in dealing with the Dark Guilds."

Org narrowed his one open eye at Siegrain. "I'd be careful with your words, Siegrain. You are a newcomer to the Council, so keeping yourself from showing too many dissenting opinions could land you excised, not that I would find such a case painful."

"I think Siegrain has a point, actually," a pale-skinned woman with long purple hair that reached her waist and brown eyes wearing a short, white kimono with long sleeves, an orange obi, and simple black sandals responded, supporting Siegrain's words.

"Ultear, you should also watch your words," Org responded shortly.

Another council member, a very broad man with a large bushy beard knotted into a bun on either side, a snub nose, drowsy eyes, and a small bun of hair atop his head, who wore a robe he kept tightly shut over a black undershirt, a dark-cuffed coat with a diamond pattern over that, and a dark cape of sorts over his shoulders with a spade-pattern, spoke to Org. "Now, I think that's enough arguing, Org, Siegrain. While I do understand reasoning for them dealing with Dark Guilds so…'effectively,' Siegrain, I must agree with Org that they cause quite a bit of damage."

Org smirked lightly while Siegrain frowned in annoyance.

"However, Org, I think that you hold some resentment towards them, as they are not a true threat to us."

This time it was Siegrain who smirked as Org frowned.

Siegrain then added, "To prove my point, look at this recent Eisenwald incident. What if we had our way and Fairy Tail had not been present? True, there would have been less property damage but the Guildmasters would have been killed, and that would put the blame on _our_ heads."

Org snarled back, "That does not change the fact that there _was_ property damage, to an excessive extent!"

Belno sighed in frustration and then offered, "In that case, why not give them some form of punishment? We must still keep our power in balance."

Siegrain thought for a moment and then nodded. "I accept that."

The large man nodded and asked, "All in favor?"

There was a collective response in the affirmative, although one member gave a troubled expression.

* * *

Back with Fairy Tail, the group finally arrived at the edge of Magnolia Town.

"Yahoo!" Natsu and Lee shouted in unison. "We're almost home!"

The two of them immediately took off running towards the city, leaving Makarov and Gai to laugh proudly.

"I suppose their Flames of Youth are both burning brightly," Gai remarked.

Naruto then interjected, "I think if Natsu's Flames of Youth burn any brighter he'll burn the whole place down."

Gai didn't seem to hear him as the group continued venturing towards the city.

* * *

As they entered the limits of the town, Lucy waved at the group and remarked, "I'll see you guys later! I need to head home!"

Naruto and the others waved as she ran off.

Naruto then raised an eyebrow curiously. "Where does Lucy live exactly?"

Natsu looked at confused. "You haven't been there already?"

Naruto sweat-dropped. "Ehh…no…she hasn't invited me…"

"Bahh, why wait to be invited? I go there all the time!"

Naruto looked at Natsu in disbelief. "Uhm…that's an invasion of privacy, dontcha think?"

Erza looked at Naruto with a confused look. "I wouldn't think so. It is natural for friends to check on one another occasionally."

"You…do at least knock…don't you?"

As they approached the main guildhall Natsu merely chuckled. "Naah, Mira has an extra key she lets us use."

Naruto blinked curiously. "Come to think of it…I don't think I've properly met Mirajane yet…"

Makarov raised an eyebrow curiously. "That so?" He then smiled cheekily. "You really should, she's a lovely lady, heehee…"

Naruto laughed weakly in thought. '_Great…he really is like Pervy-Sage._'

* * *

Soon the entire group arrived at the guildhall when Natsu turned to Erza. "Alright! You promised, so now it's time for our rematch, Erza!"

Naruto could only flinch in shock. "S-seriously…? There gonna fight here?"

Makarov stood beside Naruto chuckling. "Nah, not here. There's actually a designated area where we Fairy Tail members are allows to duke it out. That's where they'll go."

Erza looked at Natsu and smirked. "Very well Natsu. It's time for our rematch then."

Makarov then looked around before turning to Naruto. "I think Lucy will want to see this, why don't you go and get her?"

Naruto nodded but then answered, "I don't know where she lives."

"It's alright," a voice responded.

Naruto looked up as Mira walked over to him. '_Wow…she really is pretty._'

Mira handed him a key and told him the directions to Lucy's house.

Naruto merely looked at it incredulously. "Ahh, why do you have a key to Lucy's house?"

Mira smiled sweetly and answered, "Just run along, we don't want her to miss the fun, do we?"

Naruto laughed weakly and then took off with the directions Mira gave him.

* * *

Naruto made his way towards where he heard Mira tell him and saw what he presumed was Lucy's home, an apartment building on the edge of Magnolia's large river which cut through the center of the city.

Jumping down from his perch atop a light post he reached the ground and knocked on the front door.

It was then that the door opened and revealed an old, overweight, angry, old woman who gave Naruto a death stare.

'_Scary!_'

"Whaddya want, kid?" the woman asked angrily.

"I'm, uh, from Fairy Tail…I'm here to see Lucy," he answered timidly.

She looked at him incredulously. "You sure? Most o' you Fairy Tail nuts just barge on in here anyway."

"Well, sorta. Not an official member yet." '_Which reminds me, I need to see if I'm actually allowed to join the damned guild._'

**'_Way to go Captain Oblivious,_'** Ryuujin poked.

The woman stared Naruto down for several seconds before turning to the side. "She's in apartment seven. Only reason I'm lettin' you in is because you're not as rude as those other brats."

Naruto bowed lightly before making his way up the stairs towards Lucy's apartment.

Approaching the door he knocked a few times.

* * *

Inside the room, Lucy heard the knocking and blinked to herself puzzled, putting down the pen she had been using to write with. "A visitor? It can't be one of the others, they're not this polite." After hearing another set of knocks she hollered, "Coming!"

Unlocking the door she looked out surprised to see Naruto standing in the doorway. "Oh, Naruto. What is it?"

"Makarov wanted me to come and fetch you, Natsu and Erza are about to begin their rematch, apparently."

"What?! Here in the city?!"

Naruto sighed heavily. "Yeah, that was kinda the response I had."

"Guess you'll need to keep that earth magic on hand for this one, huh?" Lucy asked with a worried smile.

Naruto blinked curiously. "Earth…magic?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, that stuff you used with the sparks and everything to fix the meeting hall. That was earth magic, wasn't it?"

Naruto shook his head plainly. "No, that was alchemy."

"Alchemy? Seriously? I thought that was just some bogus type of magic people spout to sell knock-offs," Lucy responded in disbelief.

Naruto shook his head again. "Nuh-uh, it's real. I think there'll be a few minutes before the fight actually begins. I could show you simple examples of alchemy before we go if that'll make you believe me."

Lucy looked at him disgruntled. "You say that like watching those two duke it out is enjoyable."

Naruto shrugged with a chuckle. "Where I'm from spars like that are common."

Lucy blinked as she registered his words. "Yeah, where you're from. Gai, Lee, Miranda, and Julia talk about the same kind of things all the time."

Naruto nodded hurriedly. "I'll tell you about it after the fight, want me to show you my alchemy or not?"

Lucy shook the extraneous thoughts from her mind. "Uh, yeah, right. Come on."

Following her into her apartment, Naruto looked around and noticed that it was, in fact, decidedly girly. He didn't know why that surprised him though. With pink wallpaper decorating the walls, her bed tucked in the corner opposite the doorway, a small armoire opposite it with a mirror.

He also noticed the desk next to the bed as well with an unfinished letter on it. Against his better instincts he looked over the letter.

Its contents, as they were at the time, read, "Dear Mom, everything here at Fairy Tail just keeps getting more exciting, or should I say taxing? Erza, the strongest woman in Fairy Tail and also really pretty took me, Gray, Natsu, Happy, and some new guy she brought along named Naruto. Surprisingly enough he's actually kinda cute, and really strong too, though the magic he uses is pretty weird. Anyway, I still think it was really awesome that I was part of Fairy Tail's strongest team."

Naruto looked over it confused before he heard a shrill shriek.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Lucy immediately rushed over, snatched the letter from the desk and kicked Naruto away from the desk. Shouting with a light blush on her face, she accused Naruto, "I thought you were the normal one out of the group, and yet I caught you peeping on my personal stuff!"

Naruto, who had been sent flying against the opposite wall and landed upside down, looked at Lucy puzzled. "Err, sorry…?" Naruto flipped himself upright and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry about that, I just saw it on the desk and got curious."

Lucy narrowed her eyes suspiciously but sighed and set the letter down. "Fine…how much did you read?"

Naruto flinched again. "Eh, all…of it…?"

**'_Well that was dumb,_'** Ryuujin remarked.

"Whaaat!?" Lucy shrieked. Sitting in a corner clutching the letter and crying anime tears she looked at Naruto betrayed. "E-e-even…th-th-that part…?"

Naruto sweat-dropped. "If I say no…will you still hit me?"

"Damn right I will!"

"Then yes."

**'_You nitwit._'**

* * *

Outside, the civilians looked up as the area shook.

* * *

Naruto twitched before standing up and shouting, "Geez! Why'd you have to hit me so hard?!"

"Because you went snooping into a girl's personal life you jerk!" Lucy snapped back.

The two continued a growling glaring contest before sighing.

Lucy looked off to the side with a light tint to her cheeks and requested, "Look, think you could not tell anyone about this, please?"

Naruto blinked curiously at her solemn expression but nodded with a shrug. "Yeah, sure. It's just a letter to your mom, why would I gain anything for blurting about something like that?"

Lucy looked at him surprised. "Er, yeah. Thanks."

Naruto nodded plainly. "Sure. Still want me to show you my alchemy?"

Lucy thought for a moment and then shook her head. "Nah, it's alright. For now let's just go before the show starts."

Naruto nodded in agreement and followed Lucy out the doorway, though was still troubled by her reaction to him seeing the letter, as it was different than he expected.

* * *

The two arrived at an area in the middle of Magnolia's busy streets where a crowd had gathered around Natsu and Erza, including other Fairy Tail members.

Lucy and Naruto joined their group, future group for Naruto, and Naruto asked, "Has it started?"

Gray shook his head. "No. You're just in time."

Natsu looked at Erza with a smirk. "Alright Erza, time to go. This way I'll prove that I'm the strongest in Fairy Tail."

"That so?" Erza asked with a matching smirk, Requipping into a new armor. The armor was predominantly black, with orange and red parts on it as well, the orange pieces being in the general shape of flames, the other pieces draconic in shape, her hair also being tied up in a pair of pigtails by clips resembling dragon horns. It was also made up of three main parts, torso armor, gauntlets, and greaves. The torso armor lacked pauldrons, had a simple orange, flame-like breastplate, leaving a small amount of her cleavage visible, another orange piece circling her waist like a belt, along with a dragon-like wings for flight. as well as exposing part of her legs, the overall piece resembling a one-piece bathing suit. The gauntlets sported prominent orange decorations, along with small, claw-like protrusions on the hands. The greaves were shaped like dragon claws, with orange knee-guards, and had black sections extending from her knees to her upper-thighs. It also had a red, orange, and black sword. "Requip: Flame Empress Armor!" Erza announced.

Naruto looked at Erza's new armor and blinked curiously, thinking back to the other two armors he had seen as well. He then gave a disgruntled sigh. '_Is it just me or do all her armors look…well…unfit for combat?_'

**'_Who cares, she looks damn hot in them!_'** Ryuujin remarked perversely.

Naruto just sighed.

Gray snickered at Natsu's enthusiasm. "The moron may be tough, and even if he did beat Erza, the guild's other strongest members would still beat him."

Naruto looked at him confused. "Like who?"

Elfman then added, "Two of 'em are Mystogan and Laxus."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I…don't know those two…"

Gray shrugged in response. "Well, Mystogan doesn't show up much and as for Laxus…well consider not having met him to be a blessing."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought before turning back to the fight as Elfman energetically remarked, "Strongest fighter or not, Erza is definitely the guild's strongest woman, she's a real man!"

Naruto and Gray then rebutted, "That's completely opposite!"

The fight began immediately with Natsu rushing towards Erza, his fist encased in flame. Lunging his fist forward at Erza, he shouted, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Erza jumped to the side of the attack deftly, her armor also seeming to absorb the flames.

Naruto observed the act quite intrigued. "Her armor. It's devouring the flames."

"Yup," Macao asserted. "That's Erza's Flame Empress Armor for ya. It halves the effectiveness of all fire-based attacks."

"That so?" '_Heh, heh, Sasuke would be at a big disadvantage with that._'

**'_It also helps he was a complete tard._'**

Erza swiped her sword down, encasing it in flame as well, before lunging at Natsu.

However, before either she or Natsu could land the next blow, a horn interrupted their fight.

Everyone looked to the side confused as a person, sort of, walked up to the duo.

Naruto just looked at "it" puzzled.

A humanoid frog in noble robes. The frog looked amongst the group and announced, "Fairy Tail has been causing severe amounts of damage to the lands of Fiore in their constant jobs, causing over seven hundred thousand Jewel in damages in the past month alone. The Council has determined that instead of punishing the entire guild, one member shall be selected and reprimanded in its place. That member shall be, Erza Scarlet."

"What?!" Natsu and the others shouted as Erza deactivated her Flame Empress Armor.

One of the frog person's followers walked up to Erza and placed a pair of handcuffs on her.

The frog person then continued, "As such, you, Erza Scarlet, are hereby under arrest and shall be taken to the Magic Council of Era for trial. That is all."

The frog and its companions then walked off with Erza in tow.

As the group left, Makarov narrowed his eyes and then turned to Elfman. "Make sure Natsu doesn't leave."

Elfman nodded and, just as Natsu began to jump up in order to leave, Elfman reached up and grabbed him by the legs and pulled him back. "Sorry Natsu, but we can't let you go causing trouble like that."

"What?!" Natsu shouted indignantly. "But they arrested Erza for no reason! You guys aren't just gunna let'em get away with it, are ya?!"

Makarov merely sighed in frustration. He then looked around to order the others back to the guild when he noticed something strange. "Hmm…where's that newcomer?"

Lucy pointed beside herself plainly. "He's right…here…?"

Naruto had vanished.

Makarov slapped a hand against his face in frustration. "Don't tell me…"

* * *

Erza was being led through the halls of the Fiore branch of the Council's building, when she spotted someone that made her blood run cold.

Standing next to one of the pillars in the hallway was Councilor Siegrain, his arms folded as Erza and her escort approached.

The escort bowed to him. "Councilor."

Siegrain turned and smiled slyly to Erza. "It's good to see you again, Erza."

The Fairy Princess kept silent.

After a moment the Councilor sighed and then walked up to Erza, placing a hand on her chin. "You know, it's not good to ignore a Councilor."

Erza narrowed her eyes at him. "Is that a threat?"

Siegrain backed up and chuckled. "Not at all. Just a suggestion. Also, I'd suggest it best to keep the past behind us, so I'll overlook this little event." He then walked off with his hands in his pockets.

Erza bit her lip as he walked away. '_He is a very dangerous man._'

Erza was then led to the court where the other Councilors were waiting to put her on trial.

* * *

Back at the Fairy Tail guildhall, Makarov and the others stood in the main room of the building, somber over Erza's arrest.

On the counter, however, was a small jar with a red salamander inside with a single tuft of pink hair. "Hey! Let me out dammit!"

Mira turned to the small creature. "That won't happen Natsu, if we let you out you'll go off and do something reckless."

Natsu then turned to Macao sitting nearby at a table. "Come on Macao! You owe me for this one! Remember Mt. Hakobe?! C'mon!"

Macao trembled and then sighed. "Sorry Natsu, Mira's got a point, and even I wouldn't want you to face the wrath of the Council after angering them, since we both know you would."

Lucy looked at Natsu inside the jar and then added her own opinion to the matter. "You know, for once, I actually agree with Natsu."

Natsu, who was as puzzled as the others, blinked curiously.

"We should go, leave immediately to go rescue Erza."

Makarov shook his head. "No, it'd be useless to go, even if we left now. We'd arrive too late."

Lucy clenched her fists angrily.

"Besides, I'm sure that boy will be there any minute now."

Lucy and the others looked at him puzzled, Mira merely giggled.

"Uhh…" Lucy began confused, "What…do you mean…?"

"Come now, Lucy," Makarov countered, "You were there, you saw him fight. I'm sure even you saw that look in his eyes. I highly doubt he'd sit on his rump waiting for Erza's trial. I'd wager he's probably intervening on it right this minute."

* * *

Back at the court, Erza stood in front of the Council as a series of witnesses, civilians and property owners in the different areas that had been involved in the fight against Eisenwald, attested to Fairy Tail, and more specifically Erza's, destructive capabilities and tendencies.

As the last witness stepped down, Erza merely standing calmly, Org looked down at her and announced, "Erza Scarlet. To the charges of severe property damage, this court hereby finds you guilty. You are sentenced to-"

However, just as Org was about to announce the sentencing, the ceiling burst open from an explosion as a figure fell from the roof and landed on the floor in front of the court, causing a small crater in the floor from the impact.

The figure stood straight and showed itself to be a person in a black, hooded cloak with armored gloves, armored boots, and a porcelain mask depicting a fox.

Org snarled angrily and shouted, "What is the meaning of this?! Who are you and why are you interrupting this trial?!"

The figure chuckled darkly and then began to go through a series of elaborate poses before announcing, "Who am I, you all ask? Well, I will tell you. I am a legend, a warrior, the man everyone looks up to! The measuring stick for men and the favorite for-blurgh!"

The person's speech was interrupted as Erza chopped him right on the head, a pulsating tic mark making itself known on her forehead. With her eyes shut and a twitching eyebrow, she demanded angrily, "Naruto…why are you here…?"

Naruto merely moaned as his mask fell off, revealing his face under his hood.

Org's eyes became shadowed as he ordered flatly, "Throw them both in a cell."

* * *

**Well, that should do it for this chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it and make sure to tell me what you thought of it in a review. Especially the people who liked it, because without a review you guys simply don't exist. The only opinions I see are from those who review, so if you like it say so, it'll at least make me more enthused about continuing the story.**


End file.
